The China Garden
by Iris Belle
Summary: He knew of her since her birth. She knew nothing of her past. He held everything in his hands, and she was the key to his happiness. AU, HGSS. Rated for language.
1. Before

**The China Garden**

Summary: He knew of her since her birth. She knew nothing of her past. He held everything in his hands, and she was the key to his happiness. AU.

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, but the names and this plot is mine. All information is found at HP-Encyclopedia (please Google!). Name is from the book, The China Garden by Liz Berry. Only the name is from the book; neither the plot nor the characters will be included in this story.

AN2: Thanks to **mia madwyn** for pointing out an error! You saved me from a lot of embarrassment, so thanks!

**Chapter 1 – Before**

Hermione Jean Granger stepped into the Great Hall with the rest of her yearmates, staring nervously at the staff table, hoping that she would be able to please her teachers.

'You must do well, _bella_,' her father had advised her this morning. 'We know nothing of this world, so you must prove that you will do just as well as any other witch.'

With that piece of advice firmly in mind, she prepared herself.

"Granger, Hermione!"

She stepped up to the stool with confidence, placed the Sorting Hat on her head, and sat primly, waiting.

'Interesting … you are not what you seem to be. You would do well in Slytherin, with all your cunning and brains. Perhaps Ravenclaw would better suit your intelligence … Hufflepuff would not do at all, oh, no. You are loyal, but your heart is too courageous and proud to be a mere Hufflepuff. I think we can expect great things from you, heiress … great things. So will it be Slytherin … or Gryffindor?'

Hermione spoke back to the Hat in her head. 'If you please, sir, why did you call me heiress? I am just the daughter of two Muggle dentists.'

The Sorting Hat chuckled. 'You are very intelligent, aren't you. You've already figured out how to converse with me. Well, my little princess, you shall be fine in GRYFFINDOR!'

Everyone gaped as the Muggle-born witch – word had spread like fire about her blood heritage when the Sorting Hat took more than ten minutes to place her – took off the hat and joined the Gryffindor table, who stared back at her.

She sat closer to the edge of the table, where she would be alone, and waited for the rest of the Sorting to commence.

At the High Table, Severus Snape glanced curiously at the newest addition to the House of Gryffindor. He wondered what had taken so long in the Sorting.

As he peered at her curiously, she turned towards the Staff Table to gaze at the Headmaster, who had begun speaking, and was startled to see her piercing brown eyes flash blue for a moment – and then they were brown again.

Severus sat stiffly. What had he just seen?

--

_Dear Mamma and Papa, _

_I have been sorted into the House of Gryffindor. Do you remember my explaining the differences between each of the four houses? Gryffindor is the house in which courage and bravery are the exemplary qualities. I do hope that I live up to the expectations of Godric Gryffindor, the founder of my illustrious House!_

_The dorms are quite lovely. I share a room with four other girls, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Patricia Stimpson, and Victoria Frobisher. Parvati and Lavender seem like pleasant girls, while Patricia and Victoria are quite snobby. Perhaps it is due to the nature of my blood that these girls look down upon me? _

_I am still enjoying Hogwarts, regardless. The food is amazing, and since we have a breakfast, lunch, and dinner slot in our schedules, I won't be skipping meals! I feel at home here, almost, and I do hope to make more friends soon._

_The professors here seem extremely intelligent. Since I have yet to go to classes, I will find out soon, and be able to inform you of my luck at attending a school with prominent professors!_

_I love you both very much._

_Hermione_

_P.S. – someone spoke to me of being an heiress, and he sounded quite positive. Do you know what this could mean? He also called me "a little princess." Grazie!_

Hermione ended her letter with a flourish, tacking the post-script at the end as she suddenly remembered the odd comment.

'Oh, well,' she thought, before sitting up from her desk and rummaging through her chest for her pajamas. 'It will reveal itself to me soon.'

As she lay in bed, hearing the other girls softly snoring, she clutched her stuffed Winnie-the-Pooh bear close to her, and kissed her heart birthmark for good luck before falling asleep.

--

In another part of the castle, Severus Snape, the feared Potions Master and Professor of Hogwarts, sat at his desk, sipping brandy. He was irked that the Potter boy had finally found his way to Hogwarts (he was Lily's son, all right, with his shy demeanor, but his outward appearance just screamed of the Potter bloodline), but he was intrigued by the brown-haired Gryffindor with those warm cinnamon eyes.

He sat back into his chair, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. He reflected on his day, something that he hadn't been able to do in such a long time …

Suddenly, he remembered that during the Welcoming Feast, her eyes had flashed blue for a moment. He had rubbed his eyes, thinking he had seen things, and when he looked back at her, they were still brown. Brushing it off as nothing, he didn't think much of it at dinner.

But now, reflecting on her eyes being blue for but a moment, he recognized them. He remembered those eyes from somewhere, and he knew that before long, it would come to him.

--_past_

On January 9, 1960, Severus Tobias Snape was born to the Snape-Prince line.

Before _it_ all began, he knew of her. He knew that one day, as a Prince, he would have to marry a Giordano, a prominent Wizarding Pureblood family in Italy. When he was born, the two families promised that he would marry the first daughter of the Giordanos.

_La Principessa_, he nicknamed the non-existent daughter when he was five and learned of her.

His father, Tobias Snape, and the rest of the Snape line had accepted the Prince family's betrothal of the Prince line to the Giordano line – how could they object to two powerful families connecting through marriage?

Carlotta Aurelia Giordano was born six winters after Severus was, but that winter was harsh and cold. No matter what they did, not even the best Healer saved the life of the tiny infant. Carlotta did not live to see her second winter.

After that, the Giordanos lost faith. The promise was all but broken; when the young Snape became a Deatheater against the wishes of the Giordanos, it was hanging by a mere thread. Severus was also nearing 21 – the age in which the contract specifically stated that "in the case the Giordanos do not give birth to a healthy heiress by the age of 21 years of Severus Tobias Snape, this contract is henceforth set as null and void."

In January of 1979, two years from the nullification of the contract, the Giordanos announced the pregnancy of Baroness Giordano, who was aging and seriously concerned for the welfare of the daughter in her womb. She took special precautions, and made sure that the heiress to the Giordano fortune and future mistress of the Snape-Prince estates would be born safely.

September 19, 1979 – the day was nothing special. The weather was crisp, the wind chilly, and Baroness Giordano could not help but fear for the life of her daughter on this very day. Her water broke in the early afternoon, a whole month earlier than what everyone had expected. She was immediately taken to bed, a Healer coming to help her give birth.

Elisabetta Hermia Giordano entered the world a squalling infant, her little hands grabbing at anything while she shrieked. Madam Giordano cried at the sight of her beautiful baby girl, who had soft brown curls and – oh! Her father's piercing blue eyes peeked out for but a moment under those long brown eyelashes.

The Giordanos cooed over the darling, who calmed down considerably after latching onto her mother, and the Mediwitch had proclaimed that Elisabetta would probably live out her years; she was much healthier than the previous child, and so the Giordanos informed the Princes of the birth of their daughter.

--

"WHAT?!"

Eileen Prince winced as her son's almost-matured voice boomed throughout the sitting parlor.

"Darling …" she said, reaching out to her son.

"Mother," he seethed, his fists clenched angrily. "Are you to tell me that La Principessa has finally been born? And a healthy girl?"

Tobias Snape sat back, smoking a cigar. This was Prince matters, so he wisely stayed quiet.

"Darling, I am ever so sorry," she said, her voice apologetic. "But you know the contract didn't release you until you were twenty-one, and since you're only nineteen, there isn't much that can stop the contract from having to take place …"

"Mother," he said through gritted teeth. "My wife will be _nineteen years_ my junior. NINETEEN! How will I have sexual relations with _anyone_? I've held off since I thought I would be released soon, but now that my future wife is born, I shall have to wait an extra _seventeen years_ before she reaches the age of consent! How can I be a 36-year-old virgin?!"

Here, Tobias put down his cigar, and snapped, "Do not speak to your mother of such matters, or in that tone. You will do well to remember who is still the head of the Prince line, and who is the head of this family."

Severus glared at his father, and turned back to his mother. "My apologies," he growled. "What is to be expected of me now?"

"Her christening will be on Halloween," Eileen said. "Even though she already has a name, it will be made formal and she will be introduced as your future bride."

Severus groaned. He could see it already – it would be splashed all over the society pages, and James Potter – that prat – along with the rest of those blasted Marauders would find out and tease him mercilessly.

And no witch would ever come near him, knowing that he was already betrothed to an infant!

This was not his day at all.

At the christening, he was extremely embarrassed to be there as the babe's future husband. Tall, lanky, and not quite so handsome, he stood off to the side. He wore dark grey, the only person to wear dark colors to the light-themed christening of his future bride.

He fingered his wand lovingly. A recent graduate of Hogwarts, he was now prepared to reach Mastery in Potions through continued study, and his Dark Lord was very rewarding for his experiments. He reveled in the power that being a Death Eater seemed to entail, and quite enjoyed it.

He was a new recruit, but he was doing well – he had been a Death Eater for over a year now, and everyone knew. The Giordanos were quite unhappy with that, but there was nothing they could do – there was nothing in the contract that said anything about his becoming a Death Eater.

One of the skills he boasted as a Death Eater was his ability to spot something wrong immediately in a crowd. Today, he was relaxed, as he was in the company of family and family friends – what could possibly go wrong?

He should have noticed the other person costumed in black, the only other person at the party to wear dark colors. He should have noticed the person slowly whip out his wand, and point it at the babe.

He did notice when his future bride started shrieking at the top of her lungs when a dark green light engulfed her.

"Stand back!" he yelled, charging forward. "STAND BACK!"

People started screaming and shoving each other to get out of the way. The person in black whispered an incantation in Latin, his lips moving too quickly for Severus to make out what he was saying.

"Amor vincit omnia," the man concluded, the only part that Severus could hear, and with that, he Disapparated.

Severus cursed himself for not throwing up Anti-Apparition wards, but it was too late. He ran to the cradle, where his bride had been, praying and hoping that the babe was still safe. It was not a matter of love – it was simply a matter of protecting an innocent child.

The Giordanos were already there, weeping as they stared into the empty cradle.

Severus stood by the cradle, his wand by his side.

"MORSMORDRE!" he heard someone yell.

He whipped around, and eyes widening, he saw his colleague, Lucius Malfoy, throw off his black hood and yell, "PUREBLOODS FOREVER!"

With that, he disappeared again.

Severus stiffened. So it was Voldemort. He should have been pleased that his Lord had taken away the burden in his life …

And yet he still felt bound and guilty.

He went to the Giordanos and informed them that he would do anything to find the babe. He was bound by the contract, after all, to wed the girl that was born to the Giordanos.

The only thing he remembered of his bride was her brilliant blue eyes, her soft brown curls, and a small birthmark on the inside of her wrist, in the shape of a small heart.

--

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Beginning

**The China Garden**

Summary: He knew of her since her birth. She knew nothing of her past. He held everything in his hands, and she was the key to his happiness. AU.

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, but the names and this plot is mine. All information is found at HP-Encyclopedia (please Google!). Name is from the book, The China Garden by Liz Berry. Only the name is from the book; neither the plot nor the characters will be included in this story.

**Chapter 2 – Beginning**

Hermione Granger liked to wake up early.

She woke up with the sun; she enjoyed the feel of the cool morning chill against her skin at the start of her day. It had been a ritual her parents had began with her when she was young, when she wanted to wake up with them before they left for work. She had been raised by a nanny, and so Hermione treasured the early mornings she spent with her parents.

Of course, none of her yearmates shared this enjoyment with her; most girls her age liked sleeping as much as they could. She was glad for it; early mornings were a private thing for her.

She stretched languidly in bed, yawning. Quietly slipping out of her warm covers, she pulled on her dark blue dressing robe and headed to the window. Sitting on the sofa-like windowsill, she opened the window and peered out, pulling her knees under her.

Drinking in the site of the school's majestic grounds and the beautiful lake (more like an ocean) surrounding it, she inhaled the fresh air deeply. She smiled, and wished that her years at Hogwarts would be filled with happiness, friends, and lots of good grades.

Perhaps even … love?

She giggled quietly to herself, and then got up to prepare for her day.

At breakfast, she sat with her roommates, and chatted about the upcoming day. She couldn't help but brag a little, informing that she had read all the course books assigned for the year and that she hoped she could get top scores.

The other girls stared at her, and then burst into giggles. "You're really smart, aren't you?" the one called Parvati said.

Hermione thought this over. "No, I think I just know a lot of things because I read a lot and I like it."

Lavender chimed in, "That means you're smart! Good thing you're in our dormitory, you can help us with homework if we're stuck!"

Patricia and Victoria pretended not to listen or care, and instead tried to gain the attention of a couple boys by batting their eyelashes—particularly at the Boy Who Lived and the red-headed boy ('Weasley?' Hermione tried to remember. 'Maybe.') next to him.

Hermione rolled her eyes before buttering a piece of toast and spreading a generous amount of jam on it. 'Like they are even good-looking!' she thought. 'Unless, of course, they're really smart…'

After receiving their timetables after breakfast, they trudged to the first class of the day – Transfiguration.

When Hermione arrived with everyone else, there were single desks. She sat in one, and immediately began to copy down the notes from the board. Her peers followed suit. The professor at the front of the classroom began to speak when the bells chimed 8:30.

"Welcome to Transfiguration. My name is Professor McGonagall, as most of you are all aware. I am also the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Throughout your first two years, I will be teaching you to transform one object to another. Like so."

She pointed her wand at an ordinary looking teacup. "Transfaerso."

The teacup transformed into a large pelican.

The class gasped in awe, and clapped a little. Hermione especially was intrigued.

"Please continue to write down the notes on the board. These notes are very crucial to your ability to finish the homework correctly and swiftly. Before you begin, though, I would like to show you one more transfiguration. After the transfiguration, I expect to see every one of you writing."

She stood up tall, and the students stared expectantly at her. All of a sudden, Professor McGonagall disappeared.

"Look! She's gone!" someone cried out from the front row.

"No, look!" Hermione pointed into the aisle. "She's a tabby cat!"

The class stared at each other in amazement and murmured their approval.

"Well, let's get started on our notes then," Hermione said after a little bit.

The class stared at her with annoyance, but grabbed their quills and parchment and started to complete their notes.

Ten minutes later, the Boy Who Lived and the red-headed boy ('Ron, I believe') ran into class late. Looking around, Ron said, "Boy, are we lucky that Professor McGonagall isn't here yet."

Hermione heard. She turned her head back to look at them, and shook her head before returning to her work.

As Ron and the Boy Who Lived ('I must call him Harry, that is his name, after all') looked for a place to sit, they saw the tabby cat.

"Aww, look, it's a little kitty cat," Ron cooed. "C'mere, kitty. Here, kitty, kitty."

The cat looked at him, and then transformed back in Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Weasley," she said with an air of authority. "I will most certainly NOT 'c'mere,' as you so adeptly put it."

Ron's jaw dropped open. "P-professor …"

"Five points off from Gryffindor. Please take a seat immediately, and do not be late to class from now on. I quite like punctuality."

Hermione stifled a giggle.

The rest of the class was relatively peaceful; Professor McGonagall assigned lots of homework, but Hermione felt like it was fair. After all, it was a good review of the day's lesson.

The second class was Potions.

Professor Snape was waiting at the head of the classroom, a menacing glare on his face.

Hermione had heard that this teacher highly favored Slytherins over Gryffindors, and was therefore not surprised to see him smile slightly at the Slytherins before returning to scowling.

As the students all settled in, she sat near the front. No one sat next to her.

She was a bit saddened by this, but brushed it aside. After all, someone had to sit next to her, right? While she waited for someone to sit next to her, she took out her quill and parchment, ready to take notes.

A Gryffindor boy sat next to her. She leaned over and whispered, "What's your name?"

He looked startled that a girl would talk to him, and he was trembling as if he were quite nervous. "N-neville. Neville Longbottom."

"Oh!" she said, "you're the boy from the train! The frog!"

Neville blushed, and she smiled at him. "How's Trevor doing?"

Before Neville could respond, a voice boomed, "SILENCE."

Startled, she immediately turned around. "I apologize, Professor," she said in a soft voice.

"Five points from Gryffindor. My, my, we are already off to a bad start this year, are we not?" Professor Snape said, his voice silky and sharp – if anyone's voice could be like that. "If we are all paying attention now, I will begin. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word—like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

--

Severus stared at the classroom of terrified students, and felt satisfied that he could keep this bunch of students under control.

As he said his speech, he noted that Potter was writing something, Miss Granger was watching him attentively as her quill flew across her paper (did the girl not need to see the paper?), and the Slytherins all watched him with awe and respect.

As his gaze settled onto Miss Granger's once more, he felt a pang of familiarity again.

Ignoring it, he decided to begin picking on students and taking points.

"Mr. Potter," he suddenly said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione raised her hand. 'Sleeping Potion, Draught of Living Death,' she said in her head. She knew the answer. 'Please, pick me!'

Professor Snape ignored her. "Well, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know, sir."

Snape sneered. "Clearly, fame isn't everything."

He drawled those words to make it clear to everyone else just what he thought of Harry.

"Let's try again," Snape said. "If I asked you to find me a bezoar, where would I look to find it?

Hermione groaned in frustration. He didn't even answer the first question! But the second question … 'A goat's stomach, it has to be!'

"I don't know, sir," Harry quietly admitted.

"Potter, did you even _look_ at the book before coming to class, let alone _open_ it?" And _he_ was to be the savior of the Wizarding World? Bloody hell.

Harry didn't respond.

Hermione kept her hand up, reaching higher and higher. "Professor –"

"Silence, Miss Granger. I did not ask you. Mr. Potter, I—"

"PROFESSOR! It is –"

"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger!" he snapped. "I asked you to _be quiet_. Now STAY quiet."

Hermione fumed, but was sad that she was the reason her House lost five more points. It really hurt her pride.

She sadly tried to finish the class, and listened quietly instead. She finished her potion with ease, even though her partner Neville seemed to be a little lost.

"Ah, finished already, Miss Granger? A wonderful little miss know-it-all you are. A point from Gryffindor for finishing your potion without the assistance of your partner."

She was steaming inside, but wisely decided not to say anything.

Classes continued to pass in such a manner. Transfiguration, Potions, Muggle Studies, History of Magic, Herbology, Flying, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Astronomy—all were classes that were required of the first and second years. Because of the workload, Hermione concentrated solely on studying. If she was not in class, eating, or sleeping, she could always be found in the library in the same spot, with large amounts of books sprawled open before her as she studied and finished homework.

Before long, other students labeled her the Know-It-All, and she did not have many friends. Parvati and Lavender, while nice, were becoming best friends and spent all their time together. Patricia and Victoria didn't like her anyway, so they stayed away from her. The only person she really spoke to was Neville, and that was because he was her Potions partner.

On Halloween, a holiday she usually looked forward to for the chance to lighten up a little, it was an especially hard day for her. She woke up a little late and missed her sunrise, making her disoriented the rest of the day.

In Charms, Ron gave her a difficult time. He refused to pronounce the incantation for the Levitating Charm properly, making her head ache from the constant explosions he was making instead.

"_Honestly_," she said. She grabbed his wrist before he could try the flick and swish again. "It's not Wingardium Leviosa. It's Win_gar_dium Levi_o_sa. Roll your r a bit more and elongate the o."

"If YOU'RE so brilliant, then why don't YOU try it?!" he snapped.

She turned toward her own feather, head held high, and clearly pronounced, "Win_gar_dium Levi_o_sa!"

Immediately, the feather levitated off the table.

"Ooh, look, everyone! Miss Granger has done it! Congratulations! Five points to Gryffindor!" Professor Flitwick applauded.

Hermione smirked knowingly, and brought the feather back down.

As they packed up for class, and left, she couldn't help but overhear the Weasley boy (his name was Ron, apparently) say to the Boy Who Lived, "She's a nightmare, Harry! She's like this bloody know-it-all! No wonder she hasn't got any friends."

Today was already a hard enough day as it is; as soon as she heard that, she knew it was true. That was why she didn't have any friends, and why only Neville talked to her often.

Tears brimming in her eyes, she pushed past the boys as she went to the nearest girls' bathroom to cry. She refused to show anyone her weakness.

--

At dinner, Professor Snape noted that Professor Quirrell was not at the dinner table; nor was Miss Granger. His sharp eyes caught everything as he cut his meat into precise pieces before eating them. It was the Halloween Feast – surely everyone would be there?

"I heard that the Know-It-All has been crying in the girls' bathroom since the end of classes," Dean Thomas whispered. "I wonder what that's about?"

Snape caught Harry and Ron look at each other with guilt, but then the Weasley turned back to his food.

All of a sudden, the doors of the Great Hall banged open as Professor Quirrell ran in, stumbling on his own feet.

"TROLL! On the third floor." This statement met complete silence. "Just thought you'd like to know."

Then he fainted. And the Great Hall exploded into commotion.

"SILENCE!" the Headmaster roared. "Prefects, immediately take your Housemates back to the dorms, and securely lock the entrances. Professors, follow me! Head Boy and Head Girl, please, make sure everyone is all right before returning to your own dormitories!"

Professor Snape stood up, knowing that Quirrell was the one who let the troll in. "Shit," he muttered. "He's after the Stone."

He left the Great Hall silently, and no one noticed him in that commotion. He knew that Quirrell was just faking his faint, and that he would be heading towards the third-floor, but away from where the troll would be.

When he entered the third-floor corridor, he saw that Fluffy, that blasted three-headed dog, was already dripping blood from its teeth, but the wards on the door that the Headmaster had set for professors to see were still intact. He backed away, and made it out the door before the dog could do any damage to him, save a gash on his calf that tore open his trousers.

Satisfied that the Stone was still safe, he made his way to the sounds of the Troll. When he arrived with the other teachers, he was pleased to see that no one noticed his absence.

He stared into the girls' bathroom, where there were sinks spouting water and a troll lying on the ground, surrounded by the three unlikeliest people he could have seen together: Potter, Weasley, and Miss Granger.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Professor McGonagall said, her jaw dropping open.

Potter and Weasley looked at each other with guilty faces again. 'Ah-ha,' Snape thought. 'It's their fault.'

"Please …"

Snape was very surprised to hear the soft voice of Miss Granger speak instead.

"Please, professors. I … came to search for the troll. I had read so much about them, and I thought that I would be able to defeat it by myself … I'm actually quite fortunate that Harry and Ron came by, or else I would've been dead," Hermione said.

It was clear to Snape that she was lying, but to Professor McGonagall, her Gryffindors wouldn't lie about such things, right?

Professor McGonagall stared. "Well, I'll be."

Hermione stood her ground. "Professor, I apologize for my actions. And this will never happen again. But please do not punish Harry or Ron; punish me instead."

And as Snape watched Miss Hermione Jean Granger stand her ground, he knew exactly why those blue eyes from before seemed so damn familiar.

She was a Giordano—a stubborn, mule-headed, but fiercely protective and loyal Giordano.

And she was under a Glamour.

--

After the heiress Elisabetta Hermia Giordano had been kidnapped, the Giordanos, Snapes, and Princes started a worldwide search for the babe. Severus especially felt guilty for the abduction of his wife, and he constantly wracked his memories and revisited his Pensieve to see if he had ever mentioned this marriage contract to the Dark Lord … any reason that Lucius Malfoy would scream about the pureblood heritage at the christening of his betrothed.

Years passed. Five years after the abduction, Severus was about to give up his search and ask for the contract to be cancelled. Even though he was bound by contract, it didn't seem like anyone would find the girl – it seemed unlikely that she would be alive. Day and night, people were sent out to all corners of the world to find Elisabetta.

He changed his mind about asking to have the contract annulled when he realized how much more pain that would put the Giordanos in. Lady Giordano, who preferred the title to Baroness, could not be consoled; she wept for her daughter, for her safety, for her well-being. She was always waiting for news; she could not sleep at night.

Baron Giordano (as he much preferred to be called) was furious. He tried to find the man who abducted his daughter from her christening in Italy. It wasn't a surprise as to how people figured out where the christening was taking place, but there had been extra security precautions in place, just in case. He was constantly in a foul mood, trying to figure out what had gone wrong, and where his baby girl went.

By this time, Severus had a guilty heart. He felt the pain of the Giordanos of the loss of their second daughter, and wished that he hadn't been a Death Eater if only to spare them and his mother the pain of having lost Elisabetta. His guilt began to consume him, to the point that when he turned 26, after achieving Potions Mastery, he turned himself in to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, quietly pleading with him to take him as a spy. He wanted to help in whatever way he could to find his betrothed, and was horrified with his 25-year-old self for even thinking about breaking the contract.

He knew that breaking the contract would mean death for the Prince line, and that meant his mother. He could not and would not risk her health or life, and if that meant searching for the young _principessa_, then so mote it be.

In the morning after the Sorting, Severus began his daily routine before going to his classroom and preparing for today's lesson.

He scowled as the Headmaster's owl flew in with a piece of parchment clutched in its claws. He glanced at the clock, and sighed exasperatedly. '_Only 8:00 in the morning, and he's already got duties for me_…'

As soon as the owl left the note in his hands, it flew off. Severus idly wondered why the owl would come all the way to the dungeons to deliver a message that he could have delivered himself through the Floo, but no matter. He swiftly opened the parchment, scanned its contents, and exhaled sharply.

'_The Sorting Hat found La Principessa?_' he thought to himself. Closing his eyes, he quickly sorted through his memories, trying to remember all the female students from the Sorting. Surely it had to be a girl from Slytherin? A first-year at that, since the Sorting Hat found the heiress last night.

He congratulated himself for telling Albus everything – with the help of his magical objects and the Headmaster himself, Severus knew he would be able to find her.

To think that a Giordano was living under the same roof as he.

After the evening with the troll, there was no doubt about it.

Hermione Jean Granger was Elisabetta Hermia Giordano.

Now he had to decide what he was going to do with that knowledge…

--

Thank you very much for the reviews! I'm glad that I received only positive and constructive criticism. Many thanks especially to **mia madwyn** for pointing out the error in chapter 1 so nicely – I sincerely appreciated your kindness, and did not mind at all! To **TheDarknessAroundMe**, thanks for being my first reviewer! I will try my best not to disappoint you or other readers. To **Carol, Riddlergirl101, jasmine-leigh**, **Jay**, **Urumi_k**, and **HopeInHell**, thank you for your encouragement and support! It's nice knowing that my writing isn't as bad as I thought it was =] To **notwritten**, that's a really interesting salutation! I like it =] and I hope that this chapter will have you smiling as well! **Whoopsydaisy**, Thank you for understanding! I did keep that part in mind about Hermione, but for the development of young Hermione to mature Hermione, I had a vision of a little girl who was not afraid to ask for help if she did not know something; that vision will later (HOPEFULLY!) turn into the mature Hermione that we know and love. And yes, that means you're a princess! Every girl is a princess at heart =] **Celtic One**, I tried looking up the information in the HP encyclopedia about the color of her eyes, but I couldn't find anything. I believe Hermione is described as having brown (?) eyes, but for the purpose of my story, I am leaving her eyes blue. It's not every day you run into someone with piercing blue eyes for Severus to remember, right? =]

Sorry if this all seems so familiar! It's just a background to ease into the real plot. Bear with me, please? =] And don't worry, he's not going to go blurting out to everyone that he found her. Not just yet … also, I really tried to have the correct facts in the story regarding Hogwarts and the lessons. Whatever may seem familiar is probably from the books; but like I said, this is AU.

Reviews make me uber happy!


	3. During

**The China Garden**

Summary: He knew of her since her birth. She knew nothing of her past. He held everything in his hands, and she was the key to his happiness. AU.

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, but the names and this plot is mine. All information is found at HP-Encyclopedia (please Google!). Name is from the book, The China Garden by Liz Berry. Only the name is from the book; neither the plot nor the characters will be included in this story.

AN: I'm wondering if I have to up the rating for language? Just to be safe, it is now M for some swearing. It is, after all, our dear Potions Professor, and with all the dunderheads around, I'm amazed he has yet to explode. I also apologize for the delayed update – lots of exams. Enjoy!

AN2: man, I need a beta or something. I keep making stupid mistakes! Thanks very much to urumi_k for catching ANOTHER yet embarrassing mistake … x__x

**Chapter 3 – During**

Severus Snape grew weary with each passing year.

At the end of every school, he wondered how he managed to survive. He wondered how he was able to make it back for every September 1, without fail.

The year with the Dark Lord possessing Quirrell's head was a nightmare – he had warned Dumbledore, but the old coot had just smiled at him, reassuring him that things would be all right.

All right? All _right_?!

How would HE react if Minerva was expected to face a three-headed dog, fight Devil's Snare, catch a blasted key, play REAL CHESS, and could possibly be poisoned?

Of course, Severus never lost his cool. Professor Severus Snape was snarky, and he did not care about anyone, oh, no.

Except … it was different with Miss Granger.

Correction. _Miss Giordano_.

As the years at Hogwarts passed, Severus Snape was very, very glad that on that fateful Halloween, he decided to keep quiet about _la principessa_'s identity. He had decided to keep quiet, and tucked it away in a lone part of his memory. He could not risk the Dark Lord discovering that piece of information – that Elisabetta Giordano was alive and at Hogwarts.

He did not even know _why_ what happened eleven years ago happened the way it did. Why did Lucius come and yell about blood heritage? And kidnap her?

Snape scoffed. Sitting in his armchair by the fire, he nursed a glass of Firewhisky yet again. 'Apparently, he did not kidnap her,' he mused.

Closing his eyes, he thought back to the rest of the years.

Her second year was disastrous as well. The Dark Lord had come to the school in the form of a diary, possessing poor Ginevra Weasley. Hermione was one of the ones Petrified, and he had secretly been terrified for her. It would not do to have his future wife killed right in front of his eyes; when Poppy had asked him to brew the antidote, he did so without complaint.

He couldn't help but feel relief when her eyes opened again, revealing those warm brown eyes ('They should be blue,' he grumbled to himself) once more.

'Disgusting,' he thought to himself. 'You are a cradle-robber. She is a mere thirteen years old … at least there are nineteen days that made her a year older than everyone else her year.'

It was not that he felt anything for her. She was still a child; he was thirty-two years old. He merely felt a need to protect her, and to guide her. Just as Harry was Lily's son, she was his future bride.

His thoughts darkened at the thought of Lily. She was the first woman he loved, but when she discovered that he was betrothed, she ran off to James Potter, crying that she had been betrayed.

He clenched his fist, his grip around his glass tightening.

With a crash, he broke the glass. He glanced down at his bleeding hand, and sighed. Looking ever the part of the sneering Potions Master, he stood up and walked over to his Potions cabinet, retrieving a salve.

While removing the glass and healing his hand, he thought of the time when he found Miss Granger—Miss Giordano—'Bloody hell, what in the world do I call her?'—as a cat. She had SAID it was an accident, but he knew – he _just knew_ – that his damn witch had taken Polyjuice with an animal's hair.

He was starting to wonder how he could have ever missed the Giordano intelligence—it was simply brimming in her eyes, her curiosity and her never-quenching thirst for knowledge. It was all there – he had even spied the heart birthmark on her wrist. Before exams, he noticed she always kissed a spot on her arm, and realized that it was the heart-shaped birthmark he remembered from her christening.

There was no possible way that he could doubt who she was now. It was beyond coincidence.

And yet, he kept her identity to himself. Dumbledore seemed to have an idea, especially since Severus had told him about her qualities, but out of respect for his Potions Master, the Headmaster had thankfully said nothing, and appeared to know nothing.

Third year was an even more trying year – the damn werewolf that came to the school and almost killed Lily's son and his future bride …

He sighed, sitting back down, this time with a cup of herbal tea to help him sleep.

It seemed that every year, the girl would do more and more reckless acts that would have his heart stop as soon as he heard of them. When Minerva had bragged of the Time Turner for the girl, he felt his heart constrict—time travel was _dangerous_. But thanks to that, Hermione ('It is right for me to call my bride by her given name in private, but in public, I will only address her as Miss Granger,' he rationalized) was no longer fourteen. Due to the extensive use of her Time Turner, she was now fifteen as a third year, sixteen as a fourth. It seemed odd to him that his bride was now only eighteen years his junior instead of nineteen, however artificial that extra year was.

But blast that Sirius Black – Severus knew that if he could hate anyone more in the world, Black would be dead. He had _touched_ Hermione, and had endangered her! On top of everything else that happened in school, Severus swore to _never_ forgive that mangy cur.

Be that as it may, fourth year was even worse. Discovering that she was the precious treasure of Viktor Krum was enough to make him gag; discovering that she was placed underwater for an extended period of time had him furious at the Headmaster.

"Albus," he had gritted out. "Please tell me you were under a Confundus spell when you decided to place _four underage students_ in the hands of the merpeople. Underwater. For more than an hour."

The Headmaster had peered at him kindly, and sent him on his way with a lemon drop.

Blasted lemon drops.

Her fifth year ended badly. Not only was Harry in an emotional state of distress all year, but also the horrible Undersecretary came. Severus was pleased with the order she instilled, but was less than pleased to hear that she wanted to test students with Veritaserum, and that she had made Lily's son use the Blood Quill. He had seethed for days.

'How _dare_ she? They are_ my_ Gryffindors to punish.' He scowled at her whenever he knew she wasn't looking. Bloody toad.

The year couldn't have ended on a worse note; the Dark Lord exposed himself to the public, and Sirius Black, beloved godfather of Lily's son, was killed by Bellatrix.

Throughout all these events, Severus had acted the part of the loyal Death Eater, assisting in whatever ways he could, but because he had powerful blood in his veins, the Dark Lord never had him participate in revels or tortures. The only time he tortured Severus was when he questioned his loyalty, which only occurred once.

The last two years at Hogwarts for his future bride passed by in a flurry for him. Maybe because he was so old, and nothing seemed to take very long anymore.

He had "killed" Dumbledore, per his request; he became Headmaster of Hogwarts; he lived to see Voldemort fall at the hands of Lily's son ('I can use his name now. Not Lily's son. _Harry_. Harry.'). With the help of a Muggle invention, he had fashioned an elixir-like antidote into a pill that he had stuck to his back molar. He knew of the plans to poison him—he bit it as soon as he was poisoned and left for dead. He feigned death as long as he could, and then escaped to help Harry kill Voldemort.

The celebrations that followed were amazing, especially when Albus "came back from the dead," so to speak. Severus gladly relinquished his role as Headmaster back to Albus, and stayed at home during the celebrations. He would rather be left alone.

Because of the demise of the Dark Lord, he could finally return home and visit his family. He would be back for the next term, but unlike every other year when he would have to work for the Dark Lord during summers, he could go home and rest.

He had almost forgotten about the contract with Miss Granger – Hermione.

Two weeks after the defeat of Voldemort, Severus had finally been released from the Hospital Wing. The Dark Mark had been removed by a potion created by Hermione, for which he felt eternally grateful to her. Having been applied right after the defeat, he had to recuperate in bed for two weeks; he learned that he was one of the lucky few to have survived the war with all limbs intact and with no major injury besides the gash on his cheek that curled up his jawbone to his eyebrow.

He had heard some of the female Healers from St. Mungo's who had come to assist Madam Pomfrey with the healing tittering about how it made him look dashing – he hoped he had heard wrong.

Appearances had never been important; it wasn't as if he had to attract any new witch. He was betrothed, and he had finally made his peace with it.

As he was packing his clothes, he realized how quiet the castle sounded compared to the Final Battle. There were no shouts, no screams of agony and pain, no howl of spell-casting and cursing in the air.

He sighed deeply. He would miss this place, but he was ready to leave. The memories of this place would not fade for a long time, but he hoped a summer away would keep the memories at bay and would help him cope with the changes.

He had sent his larger valises to Snape Manor first when he was done packing a week later.

Before he left, though, he opted to eat dinner in the Great Hall with the remaining professors and some students that had stayed behind while the Reconstruction, the name the Ministry had dubbed the era after Voldemort's death.

At dinner, Pomona and Filius discussed their summer plans while Albus and Minerva chatted lightly about the future of Hogwarts. Severus kept his attention on his food, but his glance did stray to the students' table before them.

Hermione, of course, as well as her two best friends were there. Most of the ones who remained were children of members of the Order of the Phoenix, so they were not unwelcome. Conversation was much livelier than it had been the first time ate in the Great Hall; people were becoming more open and relaxed.

He sincerely regretted missing this year's Graduation. Held shortly after Voldemort's defeat, he had heard that Hermione had been awarded with the highest scores of NEWTs in the history of Hogwarts; a beaming Albus had handed her her graduation certificate and gave her a hug. She was the top student, after all.

Not only was she the top student, but also she was the most beautiful. She was no Veela, but she held her own. She walked with her head held high, her neck gracefully holding up the weight. She had blossomed into her figure as a nineteen-year-old woman, poised to enter the world of adult wizards and witches.

And she was his.

He smiled secretly at this thought; the Gryffindor lioness princess was the fiancée of the Slytherin Bat. He chuckled, and continued to eat his dinner.

As he contemplated the Order of Merlin awards ceremony that would take place soon (which he, of course, had to come back for in a week's time), two owls suddenly interrupted the dinner. One flew to Hermione, and the other flew to Dumbledore. Both were Ministry owls, but not only that, they were the ones sanctioned by the Order.

The Hall grew extremely quiet.

Hermione glanced up at the Headmaster, fear suddenly apparent in her eyes. "Headmaster ...?"

"Spells first, Miss Granger," he reminded her. Then he waved his own wand over his letter, a common practice before and after the war to ensure that nothing inside would surprise the unknowing reader who would open it. One girl found a vampire's venom tucked into her letter—had she not checked for dangerous content, she would have definitely died from the poison she would have been exposed to.

Hermione, too, waved her wand over her letter. Muttering spells under her breath, she continued to check. Her letter flared green, and blue, and gray, but no red – red was bad.

Looking up at the Headmaster one more time, she received his approval, and together they opened their letters. The occupants of the Hall watched them, holding their breaths.

An anguished cry tore the silence in the Hall as Hermione's face crumpled into one of utter despair.

"NOO!"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley! GRAB HER WAND! Restrain her!"

Hermione had jumped out of her seat, completely set on running out of the doors. Acting quickly, Ginny plucked Hermione's wand out of her grasp before Hermione could run away, and held it behind her as she backed away. Harry and Ron acted quickly after, shaking themselves out of the stupor of receiving the command from Dumbledore, and grabbed her, holding on to her as she flailed and continued screaming.

The Headmaster literally ran to her side from his seat at the High Table.

She stopped struggling at his presence. With tear-stained cheeks and stifled sobbing, she looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him not to say what she had read was true.

"I am sorry, my dear girl. I am so sorry…"

As she lay sobbing in Harry's arms, no one knew what to do but watch the poor girl cry hysterically in the arms of her best friend…

--

AN2: The Dark Mark removal potion is from Jeconais' **This Means War**, which is a bloody _brilliant_ fic – I hope s/he does not mind that I used it, because it seems that Jeconais has disappeared, and I wouldn't know where to email to ask permission!

Thank you for all the reviews! **Riddlergirl101**, I'm glad to see that you like this fic so much – really! You reviewed so quickly that it made my day ^___^. **Carol**, I can't wait to see how it develops either. I have an idea in my mind, but I have a feeling that as soon as the chapters get written, something will change! **S**, I hope this chapter has kept your interest in the story =] **Arciere**, this story is far from complete! I don't even know how many chapters it'll take for me to even start thinking about an ending. Hope that you like this new chapter! **Urumi_k**, I'm glad you liked it – I was afraid that I'd get flames that he realized too quickly. I did it for the plot – I do not think I nor the readers would be able to take ten chapters of repeating history for him to realize the truth, which is why I summarized everything up to the present for this chapter. Enough history, right? =] **notwritten**, I'm glad that this chapter could begin your weekend – hopefully it was a good one for you! And I will keep smiling ^^ **Love's-Snape**, I love your username! I hope I can continue to have facts from the book pulled in at random times, but I just wanted to make sure that I had a solid foundation of the background history before the story pans out.

Thanks again everyone for your reviews! They make me happy =] I hope everyone had a wonderful weekend – I spent the past weekend reviewing for exams, so it's been quite stressful. I love having ff [dot] net as an outlet, so thank you for bearing with me!! ^^ I know Snape seems OOC, but I like him this way … a bit more human, at least. I am trying to keep him the same snarky sexy professor we all love though 3

Please review!


	4. Knowing

**AN: **apologies for the late update!

**Chapter 4 – Knowing **

After Hermione collapsed, Albus informed everyone that a tragedy had occurred – her parents had been murdered.

Harry had carried his beloved best friend up to the Hospital Wing, where Dreamless Sleep Potion was forced into her body to make sure she didn't wake up anytime soon to do anything rash. As she slept under the lulls of the potion, the Hogwarts professors, Harry, and Ron sat around Dumbledore's enlarged office

"How could her parents be killed now?" Harry asked, his voice hollow and his eyes red from unshed tears. "Voldemort's gone …"

"We don't understand how the Fidelius Charm didn't work," Dumbledore quietly admitted. "It should have protected them indefinitely … after all, Hermione was their Secret Keeper."

Severus looked thoughtful. "Albus …"

Harry and Ron looked at their Potions Professor, surprised that he would volunteer any information or options.

"I know, Severus. But at the moment, we must wait until all the details are confirmed. We cannot act hesitantly," Albus said firmly.

"But, Headmaster, if it would mean –"

"No, Severus. We must wait." The Potions professor glared and sneered in response, but he did not respond.

"What is going on?" Minerva asked, curious. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing, Minerva. As I just told Severus, we must wait. There will be a reading of the will soon, and we will then know what to do," Albus answered her. His tone was final.

The office grew quiet as an awkward silence filled the air. No one knew what to say, or do.

The clock ticked in the Headmaster's office; the portraits in the background murmured quietly to one another about the absence of one Miss Hermione Granger; most of the Hogwarts professors fiddled their thumbs or sat quietly, waiting for the next part.

"What exactly did the letter say, Headmaster?" Ron suddenly said, breaking the silence.

As soon as he asked the question, all the others agreed that they wanted to know as well.

Albus sighed, and took out the letter from within his robes. "We were mailed exactly the same thing, which I fear is what set Hermione off … I believe that no one thought to carefully select their words when penning these letters."

He projected an image of the letter behind him in the air, large enough for everyone to read clearly.

"_To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, Hogwarts Graduate Class of 1998 // To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_(Here everyone rolled their eyes at Dumbledore's long list of achievements and titles)_

_We regret to inform you that Mr. Giorgio John Granger and Mrs. Natalia Granger have passed away in an attack planned by senior Death Eaters right before they were taken to Azkaban Prison. _

_They were killed last night at 9 o'clock in the evening. _

_Because your home is irreparable due to the extent of the damage, the Ministry of Magic hereby compensates you 750 galleons for your future home and needs._

_  
Our condolences,_

_  
The Ministry of Magic._

_**Hermione/Albus, it was planned. Someone betrayed them. On the walls of the home it was scorched "LIAR" and "TRAITOR," and we can't seem to figure out why. It wasn't a Death Eater attack as the Ministry says it is. Be careful. There's something wrong here.**_

_**Remus**_

_**PS – there was a picture of a crown with a G inscribed it. Does that mean anything to you?"**_

At that instant, Severus knew that the lie had been exposed. He kept his features neutral, fixed in a sneer, as the others contemplated what it could mean.

"How cold and robotic," Professor Sprout sniffed. "They couldn't personalize it a bit more?"

"I couldn't agree more. But … what in the world, a crown with a G? Isn't that the symbol of the wealthy influential family in Italy?" Minerva asked, frowning. "They were supposed to be extremely prominent, and rumored to have links to the wizarding mafia."

"Even though they were prominent, there was no way they could've broken the Fidelius Charm that Miss Granger placed on her home and her family. It's an immensely complex spell, and the information is stored in Miss Granger's soul," Flitwick chimed in. "There must have been something that went wrong."

"What if it wasn't Miss Granger that did the Fidelius Charm?" Pomona asked, quite worried. "What if it was Polyjuice Potion … ?"

"No, that can't be possible," Severus said, shaking his head, speaking as the Potions Professor of the school and not as one who knew the truth. _What did the Grangers do?_ "We would have known. And Miss Granger knew that she was her parents' Secret Keeper, and where they were."

As the adult professors wondered aloud about the consequences, Severus kept his features carefully schooled while Harry fretted over the words "liar" and "traitor" being burned into the Granger home. To him, nothing about it made sense. The only thing he knew for certain was that it was a magical attack.

He thought about what a big Italian family ('that could possibly be linked to the mafia,' Harry added, shivering) could possibly want with two English dentists that had no other link to the magical world besides Hermione.

Trying to think back as far as he could … he wondered. He nudged Ron quietly – "Hey, Ron. Do you remember the time Malfoy taunted Hermione about being adopted?"

Ron sighed. "Yeah, that was such a long time ago. Why?"

After a few beats of silence, Harry murmured, "Hm, nothing, it might've been just my imagination." He couldn't really link anything, and that incident was such a long time ago – he suspected Malfoy acted out of jealousy. They returned their attention to their conversation.

In the middle of a heated discussion about the possible definitions of "liar" and "traitor" for the purpose of the Grangers, Madam Pomfrey's Patronus showed up. A beautiful horse came trotting up to the Headmaster, and said in Madam Pomfrey's voice, "She's awake."

Harry and Ron scrambled out of their seats to try to run to the Hospital Wing as quickly as possible, but the Headmaster blocked their way with magic.

"I must warn everyone, including you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, that Miss Granger will likely not believe you again. When she finally accepts it, she will most likely become hysterical once more, and I ask that everyone not coddle her except Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, as they are her best friends. The rest of us will stand in the background, unseen, until she has calmed down and we can inform her of her options," Albus said.

"Options? For what?" Harry said, impatient to his bushy-haired friend.

"For her future, of course, now that she has nowhere else to go. Weren't you paying attention to us debating about that earlier, boys?" Professor McGonagall said.

Harry and Ron shook their heads. "Can we go, please?"

Snape smacked their heads. "May we go."

"Blimey," Ron said, rubbing his head as he rushed out of the now-opened doors with Harry. "He sounded just like Hermione, then."

As the two ran off to the Hospital Wing, the professors began to follow the boys at a much slower pace. Most of the professors walked in the front, while Snape and Dumbledore followed up.

"Albus, I do believe that once Hermione Granger had graduated from Hogwarts, something inside her changed, and the Fidelius Charm was negated," Severus stated quietly.

"I know, dear boy. We must wait for the reading of the will, though."

As they walked quietly, Severus contemplated whether or not he should tell the Headmaster about Hermione's true identity. Wondering if it would help, Severus mentally prepared himself, and turned to the Headmaster.

"Albus."

"Yes, Severus?"

"Hermione Granger is Elisabetta Hermia Giordano."

Silence followed his statement. Severus knew that Albus knew, but it was still quite unnerving to say out loud that one who was thought to be a Muggle-born was actually the missing daughter of a well-known, wealthy Pureblood family.

"Thank you for trusting me, Severus," Dumbledore softly said. "I appreciate it."

"And now do you understand why I think her soul changed internally?"

"I admit, it is something that must be researched. We do not even know if a glamour was placed on her or not, but it is highly unlikely because it has been nearly ten months since her 19th birthday. If it was to occur after her Hogwarts graduation, it would have had to occur on either graduation or her 19th birthday, considering that no one would know or suspect the possibility of her use of the Time Turner."

"I believe I saw her brown eyes flash blue a couple times, since her first year," Severus remembered. "I know there is a Glamour on her, but it seems to be extraordinarily strong. Her eyes have almost constantly been brown."

Albus stroked his heard, thinking. "I wonder if the death of her parents will have any effect on the Glamour."

Severus sneered. "We will see for ourselves in a moment. More importantly, will I be doing more research during the summer? I was looking forward to visiting my family home and resting in peace in the confines of my own home."

Albus shook his head. "You should delay it for a bit. I have a feeling that all shall be revealed soon, and when it does, you will need to be there."

Though scowling, Severus inclined his head in agreement, and continued walking.

Because of their slow pace for the privacy of their conversation, by the time the two got to the Infirmary, Hermione was already shaking and crying in the embraces of Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley.

Severus felt a pang of something—that was his future wife. Shouldn't he be doing something, not these two brainless dunderheads?

A whisper caught his ear. "Patience, my friend."

The professors stood in a half circle around the room in a gesture of protection, a small thing they could offer the distraught woman.

As her sobs finally subsided, she looked up from the boys' embraces and at the professors. She looked quite unsure about what to say, and so Albus came to her rescue.

"My dear girl, we are ever so sorry for your loss."

Hermione gulped, and nodded. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to them. I only got to see them at the graduation, and even then we had to hide them away again …"

Suddenly, her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, Merlin! What if … what if that was when the Charm was broken? _What if I sent my parents to their death?_"

She began to cry hysterically again, the professors all looking away out of pity and sympathy.

Albus walked forward to her, and placed a hand on her shaking shoulders. "Miss Granger, I don't believe that is what happened. You are not at fault," he informed her softly and quietly. "You will understand what I am talking about when the will is read."

Once again, her sobs subsided, and she hiccupped before she turned back to the Headmaster. "Will?" she asked, brushing her tears away with the back of her hand. "What will?"

Dumbledore hesitated, before he revealed a truth. "We have reason to believe that your parents weren't Muggles – they were, in fact, a Pureblood couple that no one knew about."

Her brown eyes widened, shock evident in her expression. "Excuse me?"

"In the wizarding world, it is quite normal for wizarding families to draw up a will that will immediately be executed by Gringotts an hour after their death. Mostly Pureblood families are the ones that do this, and it is very rare these days to use this old tradition – most families, Muggleborn or otherwise, will just go to a family lawyer," Albus said.

"But … that would mean that I am Pureblood. Not a Muggle-born," Hermione concluded.

She was confused. She was shocked.

But most of all, she was angry.

"Why did they lie to me all these years? They had to have known the shame I went through as a Mudblood! They even _told_ me to succeed at Hogwarts because we weren't of this world and I had to prove myself through my grades!" Her voice grew louder and louder, her temper slowly flaring like a burning ember.

"Miss Granger, all will be revealed to you at the reading of the Will. Do calm yourself," Severus said, starting to get annoyed at her childish antics.

"Professor Snape, I beg of you, _please keep your big nose out of my business_," she spat. "I do _not_ need your crap while I'm dealing with this."

Severus was not amused, to say the least. Harry and Ron were trying very hard, like the rest of the staff, to keep from tittering.

Albus cleared his throat, most likely in an attempt to stifle his laughter as well. He spoke before his acidic potions professor could say anything nasty back. "Well, Miss Granger, as it is nearing midnight, we must all turn in for the night. We will have the reading of the Will tomorrow morning; we will come get you from the Hospital Wing to my office to have the reading."

Hermione, now more in control of her emotions, gave a slight nod to the Headmaster. "I thank you, Headmaster," she said formally.

Then, to the astonishment of everyone in the room (save Severus), Albus bowed deeply to her, and left.

Their mouths hanging open in an unflattering manner, the flabbergasted professors watched the Headmaster take his leave.

Hermione, too, looked confused for a moment, but then recovered in a flash. "Good evening, professors. I will say my proper goodbyes to my friends, and they will join you."

For some reason, the professors all took that as a dismissal, and one by one, they trickled out of the Hospital Wing.

Except for Severus.

"Miss Granger," he said smoothly, "regardless of your new status as a Hogwarts graduate, you will still show me decency and respect."

"Professor," she said sweetly, in a very un-Hermione-like manner, "only if you deserve it."

His lips tightened into a snarl, and then he left.

She sighed, and relaxed into her friends' embrace again.

"Hermione … are you doing okay?" Harry asked, concerned.

"That took a lot of energy out of me, convincing them I'm okay," she mumbled. "I just want to cry … why, Harry? Why did someone have to murder my parents? They didn't do anything wrong …"

Ron patted her back. "It's okay, Hermione. Just try to get some rest … Everything's going to be all right."

She began to cry again. "My parents used to say that to me all the time," she sobbed.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, and silently agreed to stay as long as their bushy-haired friend needed them.

No matter how long it was.

As she finally drifted off to sleep around 4 in the morning, Harry and Ron tucked her in.

"Four hours of crying … you'd think that she'd already be tired," Ron commented.

The two slowly left the Hospital Wing, walking back up to Gryffindor Tower where they were staying for the moment.

"Ron," Harry began. "Do you think there's something fishy about Hermione's parents being Pureblood and no one knowing that? And it being suddenly revealed?"

Ron shrugged. "I have no clue, mate. It does seem a bit fishy to me, because in England, all the Pureblood families know each other. Someone would've recognized her."

Harry frowned, never realizing or thinking that she could be from another country altogether.

As they continued walking, something clicked in his mind about the short conversation he had with Ron earlier.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "I wonder … "

_It was their third year – after Hermione had punched Malfoy, he grew angry._

_Harry and Ron had been walking down a hallway near the dungeons, about to pull a prank while under the Invisibility Cloak, when they heard Malfoy's voice._

"…_thought she was Pureblood, but then when she … hit me today, I knew she wasn't. But don't you idiots think that she's too smart and too witty and way too regal-looking to be a mere mudblood?"_

_Ron's fist clenched as he heard this, but Harry shook his head and put his finger to his lips._

"_But if she was a pureblood, and no one knew, there would have to be a family looking for her, right? The only family I know of that has been missing a daughter is … OH SHIT!"_

_Following Draco's curse words, Harry and Ron heard a crash, and then angry shouting from Snape._

_With that, Harry and Ron looked at each other with wide eyes and ran away as quietly and quickly as they could. _

_They never brought it up again, but to Ron, it made a little more sense that Hermione could possibly be Pureblood – she did sometimes act like a Pureblood witch with royal blood or something, because of the way she sometimes held herself or the way she spoke. Harry wasn't convinced, but the two swore never to talk to Hermione about such a touchy subject._

_What was that family's name_?

He had to find out. Harry knew, he just knew, that somewhere in this mystery was the answer to the deaths of Hermione's parents.

But he couldn't help but wonder …

_Was_ she adopted?

--

Thanks to **Professor Doctor **(the first to review this chapter, thank you so much!), **Seaflyer** (I am very very flattered, but let me tell you, there are SO MANY GREAT SNAPE/HERMIONE FICS OUT THERE!! If you go to my Favorite Stories page, you'll see that I have a LOT! You should check them out!), **Urumi_k** (thanks again! You are a lifesaver! Thank you for reviewing this story since its beginning!!), **BeyondRubies** (thank you for the hug! And for the encouraging review =] ), **VintageStarlight777** (I love your username, too!!), **Darkness-Lightness** (I hope you enjoy this chapter, this is where the good stuff begins!), **Riddlergirl101** (it is SO not a problem, you've been with me since the beginning!), **notwritten** (another one of the reviewers that has been with me since chapter 1, thank you!), **Carol** (another reviewer! Wow, I'm really lucky that I have a lot of faithful reviewers, thank you so much! And you're a star, too!), **Tiannangel** (you'll see in this chapter, haha!!), **kahiafreedom** (thank you! Sorry for the suspenseful ending again, muahahaha!), **Zigflorian** (thanks so much, I hope you like this chapter!), **wingsrookie** (I apologize for the late update!), and **Bella's-Choice** (I love Twilight, too!).

Thanks again, everyone! Please keep reviewing, it really motivates a poor college kid!!

--Iris Belle


	5. Revealing

**AN**: Sorry for the long wait, guys! And some people have been mentioning in reviews that Hermione's eyes are brown in **canon**. I mentioned this before in Chapter 2, but I'll say it again: I do realize that her eyes are brown, and not blue. I am perfectly aware of this fact. However, because of some complaints, I wanted to compromise so that everyone's happy and I get to keep my blue eyes (don't forget, in canon, Hermione isn't Italian almost-royalty). It doesn't change anything too big in the story.

Much thanks to Tiannangel, Carol, Urumi_k, bella-choice, amorreal, notwritten, Professor Doctor, and Seaflyer for your reviews!

**Chapter 5 – Revealing**

Her eyes were now blue.

The first thing he realized as he stalked out of the Hospital Wing was that Hermione's eyes were now blue.

Severus had a scowl on his face the entire time he walked back to his rooms. It was nearing midnight, way after curfew; he pitied any poor fool who dared cross his path at this moment.

"How _dare_ she give me such cheek," he muttered to himself furiously. "Damn witch."

Unfortunately for him, he did not find even one student to lash out against. Snarling, he spat out the password to his rooms and slammed it closed, ignoring the protests from the gentleman guarding his rooms.

His fury was frightening; his eyes were black with fire and his hand kept twitching towards his wand.

'_Why am I so angry?_'

He brushed it off as anger that his witch would _dare_ to speak to him (HIM! A PROFESSOR!) like that. Wasn't she terrified of him?

That wasn't reason enough.

He forced his emotions down, turning him back into just the cold, calculated Potions Professor instead of a demon.

As he regained control over his emotions, he wondered when his witch became so sassy.

'And,' he mused, 'I rather like it.'

--

From the day that Hermione stood her ground and lied for her new friends, she found that she liked having two friends who were male and somewhat intelligent for their age. Their maturity, however, could not be spoken for.

More than once she crossly asked them to nicer, or to study more, or to take better care of their personal hygiene. More than once, Ron jokingly answered, "Yes, Your Highness," while Harry responded with a cheeky "Yes, Mum."

Sometimes, she idly wondered if Harry was more than just joking when he called her that – she knew it probably hurt him to refer to someone other than his real mother as "Mum." After a while, though, she figured that he just wanted someone to call "Mum," even if it was just as a joke. It couldn't hurt, right?

Through the years at Hogwarts, Hermione blossomed from the awkward, bushy-haired eleven-year-old to a more graceful but still bushy-haired nineteen-year-old by the time graduation rolled around.

After the defeat of Voldemort, she felt safer. More accomplished and ready to take on the world. As a nineteen-year-old, she helped defeat one of the most dangerous Dark Lords in the era – not many other nineteen-year-olds could say that.

She was proud to be a part of the Golden Trio; she took her role as the bookworm very seriously. She pored over books in her free time, constantly thirsting for more and more knowledge. She knew random details about anything from American Muggle law to French cuisine secrets to Korean history details.

During the war, she learned one major thing: constant vigilance. Mad-Eye Moody was right; as soon as he passed on, she took his words to heart. To allow anyone to trample on you or take you for granted as not part of being constantly vigilant, in the eyes of one Hermione Granger. You had to play your part well; the wizarding world was a chessboard in terms of gaining and losing, and she refused to be a pawn.

Her friends had begun to notice subtle changes in her personality; she was a bit more ruthless when needed, but her heart was as compassionate as ever for those in need. She was strict as a Prefect and Head Girl with those deserving punishment, but ever the shoulder to cry on whenever a friend had a problem or a younger classmate came running to her in tears.

She seemed to be a defender of the weak, strong in her own right as a brilliant witch. Her NEWT scores proved that, thank you very much.

And as she grew older, she began to speak more … regally.

One day, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting under a large oak tree outside, chatting and relaxing under an unusually warm and bright sun.

A first-year had run up to her, apologizing profusely for disturbing her peace.

She had gotten up, nodded at the first-year, and waved at her to go on.

The first year girl, wringing her hands, commenced to tell Hermione her story about what happened with Slyterin and Ravenclaw second year boys. She was clearly distraught, having been tricked, to which Hermione calmly took her into her arms, patted her, and stood up to go fix the damage.

Later, Harry and Ron learned that the two boys – friends from birth, one cunning, and one extremely bright – had been taking advantage of some younger students by bribing them with study help and had instead given them bogus study guides and ruined their grades for them. Hermione had taken them aside, rumor had it, and they immediately set out to fix all the damage they caused.

No one knew what she did; the two didn't and wouldn't say, while Hermione would smile mysteriously when asked and put her fingers to her lips.

--

As Harry walked to the Hospital Wing early the next morning to see if Hermione was awake so he could accompany her to the reading (Ron was still completely knackered and therefore snoring in their room), he contemplated the past.

Ron would've said that Hermione was acting in a very just manner; Harry knew otherwise. This wasn't a mere case of being just; something was up.

He wished he was as brilliant as Hermione; he knew that she would be able to figure out some answers. He wistfully hoped that she would return to her senses soon because he wanted his best friend back. It was weird that she was acting like a girl – he knew, after all, that she wasn't a bloke, but when she did act like a girl, it seemed odd.

'Idiot,' Harry mentally berated himself immediately. 'She just lost her parents! Give her some credit.'

And then he wondered – were her parents indeed Pureblood? Then was she _not_ adopted? Malfoy did say that she seemed innately Pureblood, but he and Ron both knew her parents after visiting a couple times, but there was no sign of magic or Pureblood heritage around them.

There had to be an answer. It couldn't just end with "Oh, her parents were Pureblood and were hiding." What other answer could there be? Why would her parents hide their heritage and force Hermione through years of ridicule for being Muggleborn if they knew that 1.) she was a Pureblood and 2.) they knew of the suffering Muggleborns go through?

It just didn't make sense in Harry's head.

He quietly entered the Hospital Wing, and was not surprised to see Hermione already sitting up in bed, gazing out the majestic windows of the Hospital Wing towards the lake.

"Good morning, Harry," she said softly, not even facing him.

Harry sat by her bedside. "Morning, Mione." He knew that she would have known that it was him.

"Thank you for yesterday," she said quietly. "I am in your debt."

Harry smiled at her. "Anything for you, Mione. You're my best friend."

Hermione smiled back, but it wavered. "Harry … I wish I knew what was going on."

"I do, too," he responded, his eyes just as somber as hers. "I've been trying to figure things out, but it's hard to do research on such short notice … and plus, I don't the library inside and out the way you do. It would take me forever to find the books that I would need to help me."

Hermione swatted him lightly. "Oh, Harry. What clues did you even have to go on? Besides the crown with a G entwined in it?"

He shrugged. "That's what I would go on."

"Honestly," she chided in a joking manner, "neither you nor Ron would be able to find anything without me."

Harry laughed. "That's for sure. You're our Mione. You're our glue."

Tears welled in her eyes, and she leaned towards him for a hug. "Thanks, Harry," she whispered, truly touched that her friends would still be by her side. They were her anchor.

"I have a suspicion," Harry said as she let him go, "but I'm not sure it's worth anything. Do you mind if I ask the professors before the reading of the will?"

At the mention of the word "will," Harry saw Hermione visibly deflate. "Oh, Harry. I can't even think about it. I don't think they've ever done anything illegal. And they … they _lied_ to me, Harry. I don't know if I should still feel sad about their deaths, or be angry at them for lying to me all these years."

Harry made a face. "You're asking me about emotions?"

Hermione gave him a small smile before saying, "At least you have an emotional range larger than a teaspoon."

Harry burst into laughter, making Hermione smile a bit more.

"Miss Granger?"

The two turned immediately at the sound of the new voice.

"Good morning, Headmaster," she said politely.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. Harry."

"Morning, Headmaster."

"It is almost nine in the morning, and people will soon be joining us for the reading of the will. Would you like to accompany me to my office? It has been enlarged to hold the necessary people for the reading."

Hermione looked to Harry for support, to which he gave a slight nod.

"I don't think I could ever be ready to hear the reading of my parents' will," she said quietly, turning back to the Headmaster, "but I would like some answers."

The Headmaster agreed politely, and escorted the two students out of the Hospital Wing and to his office.

Hermione walked slowly, still a bit dizzy after the hard night she had, and so Harry supported her the entire way. Halfway to the office, he decided impulsively to just carry her and so he swept her into his arms, bridal style, and made no comment to the Headmaster as he breezed by, a squealing Hermione in his arms.

As he waited in front of the statue for the password from the Headmaster, Professor Snape joined them.

His eyes darkened as he saw Potter ('Remember to call him Harry. HARRY."), with _his future wife_ in his arms.

"Mr. Potter. You couldn't wait until after the reading of the will to lay your hands on Miss Granger, could you," he sneered.

Harry turned red, while Hermione arched out of Harry's grasp and faced the Professor.

"Does it really matter to you?" she asked, a defiant gleam in her eyes.

"You will see that it matters to me more than you know, Miss Granger," he said mysteriously before walking up the revolving stairs.

The Headmaster approached them from behind.

"Ah. I see Severus has already taken advantage of an open door. Let us all go in then, shall we?"

The three climbed the stairs, Harry pausing for Hermione every so often. He secretly didn't think the reading of the will should take so soon and so far away from the Hospital Wing, but there had to be a reason for everything that Dumbledore was doing.

As he entered the office with Hermione leaning on his arm, he bit back a gasp. Sitting around a large table reminiscent to that of Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table were all the professors of Hogwarts, a goblin (most likely from Gringotts), someone who looked to be a Muggle businessman, and another person who looked like he could work for the British Secret Service.

Hermione sat near the door, Harry sitting by her. Ron soon joined them, blearily rubbing his eyes, but no one commented.

"Before we begin, I would like to introduce some people to you all. This is Hookbeak, a representative of Gringotts. This is Mr. Thomas Fields, of the Muggle-Wizard Law Agency. And this is Antonio."

Some people noted the lack of detail with the second man, but didn't dare ask him for more details.

As the Headmaster was about to continue to speak, Harry stood up, and looked to the Headmaster for permission to speak.

"Professors, Headmaster, Mr. Hookbeak, Mr. Fields, and Mr. Antonio," Harry started, his quiet voice ringing throughout the Headmaster's office as the teachers stopped talking and looked at the seventeen-year-old boy. "Before we begin, I have a question that I would like to know the answer to."

The professors all peered at him curiously, Snape still sitting as rigidly as ever.

He took a deep breath. "Is there a possibility that Hermione was adopted?"

Ron looked at him, startled. He was going to talk? About _it_?

"Harry?" Professor McGonagall was the only who could respond; all the others, save the three newcomers, were in shock.

"Is there such a thing as a family that has been missing a daughter? For the past nineteen years?"

At that question, Severus dropped his teacup, which fell to the floor and shattered.

"Severus! What is the matter with you?" Professor Flitwick asked, concerned. He waved his wand, and repaired the cup.

"I'm _fine_, Filius, you don't have to help me," Snape said, a sudden sneer on his face.

Harry turned his attention back to the teachers. "It just came up with Malfoy one day, and the fact that we find out Hermione's parents are suddenly Pureblood … it just doesn't fit. There has to be a missing piece somewhere, and so I was just wondering if there was that possibility."

"I think the will should be read before your question can be answered, Saviour of the Wizarding World," Mr. Fields said, his tone kept professional and cool.

Harry peered at him curiously, and was about to ask what was up with the title when the Headmaster intervened. "I believe it is important for us to have the reading of the will now."

The look on his face made Harry stay quiet, but he stored that away in his mind for later. Perhaps Hermione could explain that to him. '_Saviour of the Wizarding World_?' he thought. '_What in Merlin's name are they going to think up next?_'

Everyone around the room quieted as the room dimmed. The one called Hookbeak and the one called Mr. Fields stepped forward to the front of the room. Hookbeak took a small metal disc out of his pocket, and placed it on the table between himself and Mr. Fields.

Simultaneously, they pressed a button on the disc.

Immediately, the room completely darkened save the ghostly figures of Hermione's parents.

Her eyes widened, and her lip trembled as she gazed upon her family.

"Mamma… Papa…" she whispered, a tear trailing down her cheek.

Harry took her into his arms, holding her in a tight embrace, while Ron placed his arm around the two of them.

"We, Mr. Giorgio John Granger and Mrs. Natalia Contessa Granger, do hereby state that this will is signed by our magic and blood."

At this statement, Hermione's anger grew. '_So they lied, after all._'

"We leave all our possessions and inheritance to our daughter, Hermione Jean Granger. On the event of her death, it will be passed on to Elisabetta Hermia Giordano."

Everyone in the room sucked in their breath and stared at Hermione. It was usual for a "in case of death" clause to be put in, but for it to be bequeathed to a non-member of the family was unheard of.

"With the formalities out of the way, we would like to tell the truth of Hermione's past."

Here, Hermione paled considerably; Ron and Harry both had strong grips on her to keep her sitting upright.

"You'll be okay, Mione," Harry whispered. "We'll get through this."

Ron added, "Don't worry, Mione, whatever happens, we're still here for you."

Hermione nodded and listened for the next part.

"Our surname is not Granger – we changed it to run away from our family. Our true name is Giordano, and we are the cousins of Baron and Baroness Giordano of Rome, Italy."

At this, everyone gasped. All the professors seemed to almost faint, while only the Headmaster, Professor Snape, Hookbeak, Mr. Fields, and Antonio sat calmly.

"Her christening was on Halloween, as she was born mid-September. Your birthday is truly September 19, 1979, Hermione, dear, but your name is not Hermione Jean Granger. As of the reading of this will, Hermione Jean Granger dies with the Granger name, and in her place will stand Elisabetta Hermia Giordano."

Hermione sat speechless, her mind working overtime as she tried to process the information the little figures had just said. She was not Hermione Granger?

She was Elisabetta Hermia Giordano? Who was that?

And why the hell did her parents lie to her?

"You are not our child, Hermione. Elisabetta. You are the child of my cousin, Sofia Amalia Contessa Giordano," her father – no, Giorgio Giordano – said. "The Giordanos are an extremely influential family in Italy. We have royal blood in our veins, and so your nickname before you were born was _La Princessa_. "

Her mother – ah, no, Natalia Giordano – said, "We were approached by one hooded figure who offered us a large sum of money to take you and run away to England, raising you as a Muggle."

"At the time, we were very poor, because I had married beneath my station, and no money was given to me by my family," Giorgio said. "When we tried to give her back to my cousin, the hooded figure knew, and came back and threatened to kill us."

"We never meant to hurt you or deceive, dear Elisabetta. Please forgive two money-hungry fools," her mother said quietly.

"I expect that soon, our secret will be found out," Giorgio said. "We prepared this because of that, embracing our Pureblood heritage for the first time since we left. I know it was hard for you to face the world as a Muggleborn, but as the saying goes, how much better is it to be a princess in disguise than to be wearing a crown? I know it is not much, but hopefully you realize now the reason that we couldn't respond to your questions about being called 'heiress' or 'little princess.' "

"Oh, Elisabetta," Natalia began to weep. "I just wanted a child of my own. And I wanted to save you from that horrible marriage to the Prince heir … he is much too old for you."

Hermione gasped.

The room had been silent until now, but as soon as she said the words "Prince heir," everyone—EVERYONE—turned to look at the Potions Professor, knowing full well that he was the Prince-Snape heir.

He smirked wolfishly. "Yes?"

Everyone began shouting at once.

Harry screamed, "YOU KNEW?! YOU PERVERT! YOU PEDOPHILE!"

Ron launched at him, but one of the Professors caught him and swung first for Professor Snape.

Minerva gasped in outrage and shock, and whipped out her wand.

Suddenly, a barrier was thrown up in front of Severus, protecting him from physical and magical attacks. "SILENCE!"

The Headmaster's deafening roar stilled everyone.

"The reading of the will is still occurring," he said sternly, lowering his wand. "Please, let us hear it out."

He waved his wand, and the hologram went back to where it ended. "…he is much too old for you."

Giorgio sighed. "However, that is not a decision to be made by us. We fully accept the consequences of our actions."

Natalia's eyes teared. "Elisabetta, you were the most adorable and intelligent baby ever. I am glad that you called me Mamma, even if it was only for a little while. Please forgive me, child."

The two holograms grasped their hands, and said, "By the power vested in Giorgio Giordano and Natalia Giordano, we release the Glamour on Hermione Jean Granger and return her to her true form. Elisabetta Hermia Giordano, RELEASE!"

A white stream of light shot out from between their hands and hit Hermione –Elisabetta? – square in the chest. She gasped, and Harry and Ron screamed, trying to protect their friend. As they tried to shield her, a large bubble-like light encompassed her, knocking Harry and Ron out of the way.

The light raised her into the air, she as still as a rag doll, and after a few moments, the light burst into millions of stars that showered down on the room.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the burst of light, turning away. When the room faded back into view and the normal lights were back on, Hermione Jean Granger was no longer present in front of them.

Elisabetta Hermia Giordano, Heiress of the Giordano fortune, lay on the table in front of them, completely lifeless.

"ELISABETTA!" Antonio roared, charging forward.

The room sat still, stunned, as the man who looked like a British Secret Service agent dashed forward, lifting her body off the table, treating her body as if it were a priceless gem.

Severus stood up. "Excuse me," he said icily. "Put down my fiancée this instant."

Antonio bared his teeth at him. "I work for milady. She told me about you. She said, 'Soleil.'"

Severus visibly calmed, and sat back down. So, he was one of her men.

_At the time Elisabetta Giordano disappeared, Baroness Giordano had had enough of her husband's men failing at their work._

_She began an organization called YY, to stand for a secret only she knew. These men were dangerous, lethal, and intelligent in a different way from her husband's men. They were her personal bodyguards. _

_The code word, should she ever send one to Severus's presence, would be Soleil._

"S-severus! Are you just going to let –!"

"Please," Antonio said, his deep voice rumbling. "Where is the potions laboratory? I must add this potion that my mistress gave me to a brew of unicorn's tail, dewberries, and Veritaserum."

Severus stood up again. "Follow me."

The room was stunned to a silence once more, not even realizing that these two men – two dangerous, dark men – had left the room with the body of the girl that was once Hermione Jean Granger. Harry noticed, however, that Mr. Fields paled at that.

As soon as the door slammed, everyone was shaken out of their stupor, and began yelling.

Harry and Ron charged at the door, demanding to be let out.

"If everyone will please stay seated, I have something to add," Mr. Fields said.

Everyone sat back down, compelled by something in his voice.

By using Manipulation, a voice spell that was able to be controlled by a very gifted few, Mr. Fields settled everyone down.

"For those of you who are of no concern to Miss Giordano's well-being besides out of courtesy, please, sleep."

Most of the professors fell asleep, while the Headmaster, Ron, Harry, and Minerva sat awake and alert.

"There is something more to the story," Mr. Fields said, removing Manipulation. "And since Severus Snape, Heir of the Prince-Snape Estate, is conveniently out of the room, I may begin."


	6. Deciding

**AN**: So I guess I got my first flame! Except, it wasn't a flame, really, more like a quick burn on the fingers. I was sad about it, but it's okay. There's enough other people who like this story that I should continue on, right? :) Again, I apologize for the long wait – I had exams this week, and I JUST finished! I am now officially done with another year of college – yay!

PS – characters WILL be OOC in my story. Please be aware of that!

**Chapter 6 – Deciding**

"What's going on?" Severus asked quietly. "Something's not right."

As they walked hurriedly to the Potions lab, Antonio put a finger to his lips. "Do not speak until we are safe," he mumbled out of the corner of his mouth.

As soon as they arrived, Antonio handed Elisabetta's body to Severus, locked the door, barricaded it, and set a Locking Ward and a Silencing Spell on it.

Watching, Severus put Elisabetta down on a chair, and cast his own personal locking charms on the door. "These wards are keyed to me," he explained to a questioning look that Antonio threw him. "Only I will be able to lift these."

Antonio nodded. Part of basic YY training was to trust Lord Snape, no matter what.

"Now," Severus stated, turning back to the bodyguard. "Tell me what is going on. Dewberries are never used with Veritaserum together. What is it really?"

"You're right," Antonio said. "It's not what I said it was. Dewberry flower petals are essential to return my Lady Elisabetta to her normal state of health. Her magic and energy was completely depleted because it was that of the Grangers – now, with a potion made of dewberry petals, powdered unicorn horn, flakes of gold, and dirt from her ancestral home."

Severus stared at him. "Gold? In a potion?"

Antonio firmly said, "Trust me."

Severus muttered, "Dewberry petals I understand for their purity in color and potence, but _gold_?"

Antonio smiled grimly before pulling a small box out of his coat, casting an Enlarging Charm on it, and unlocking the box. He carefully pulled out ingredients, lining them up in vials. As he mixed the ingredients in the proper order, he knew of only one thing: to save his lady's life.

"My Lord Snape," he said, suddenly remembering another important factor of Elisabetta's life.

"Yes?"

"The Fields man. He is out to destroy your engagement with Lady Elisabetta."

Severus sucked in a breath. "As appealing as that may sound, that cannot happen," he said firmly, betraying no emotions. "Our engagement is to be carried out, whether he may like it or not."

Antonio nodded once. "That is the answer I was expecting, milord," he acknowledged politely, before resuming his potions work.

Severus stood stiffly next to him, watching someone else do his work.

Noticing, Antonio chuckled. "Trust me, milord, I would have you make this potion if the potion didn't have to be created by one of Baroness Giordano's men."

"I was wondering no such thing," Severus all but sneered, his nose turned up regally. "As for Fields, what are we expected to do? I am sure Baroness Giordano's wishes must be complied with."

Stirring counterclockwise twelve times after adding the root of a midnight rose, Antonio responded, "This potion will keep her body in stasis for an hour. It will give us plenty of time for you to pack necessities, for a house-elf to get her necessities, and for us to Portkey to Palazzo Giordano. This potion is in two parts – the other half of the potion she needs to take is simmering in the basement, and she will need it within the hour."

"I will arrange for things immediately so that we can get her back quickly and safely," Severus said, leaving the room.

Antonio smiled, before turning to look at his lady, who was currently lying comfortable in the large bed-like chair that Severus has conjured.

"See, milady," he whispered softly. "He does care about you, still."

Smiling, he continued his work while Severus packed an overnight bag and called a house-elf to go pack all of Elisabetta's things, _quietly_.

--

Back at the Headmaster's office, Mr. Fields peered at the only four awake – Harry, Ron, the Headmaster, and Minerva – with a serene look in his eyes.

"My name is Thomas Fields, as you already know. I am an attorney from the Muggle-Wizard Law Agency, which assists witches and wizards with Muggle laws."

Harry and Ron stared at him with distrust – they already knew enough about lawyers to not trust them, and this one seemed to be the epitome of a lawyer to distrust (AN: nothing against lawyers! I'm pre-law myself!).

"As you may have heard from this prophecy, Lady Elisabetta Giordano is officially engaged to Lord Severus Snape, and has been since birth," Fields began to explain. His voice was extraordinarily soothing, striking the four of them who were already wary in an odd manner. "But, as you can see, the Granger-Giordanos wanted to prevent that from happening, and give Lady Giordano a chance at true love."

Here, he waved his wand, and a contract appeared in front of all four of them.

"It is possible to annul this marriage before it even begins," he said, mirth in his eyes, as if he were revealing a great truth. "They do not have to get married. It is up to the four of you, should you choose to, to persuade Lady Giordano that it would be better not to marry Lord Snape at this time. Also, the Giordanos forgot to mention that their title is that of Baron and Baroness; I believe they would much rather be called Lord and Lady, however. To keep from confusing everyone, I shall refer to the Giordanos as Baron and Baroness Giordano, and Elisabetta as Lady Giordano."

"… why let them out of the room, then?" Harry asked. "Why remove them from our presence?"

"So that I may inform you of the possibility," Fields answered, placing both his hands on the table, leaning towards them all – he looked, again, as if he were revealing a great secret that no one else knew. "Lord Snape will most likely not be happy that his future fiancée could possibly not have to marry him. And the Giordanos still have yet to find out that their daughter is alive. We could Obliviate Antonio and Lord Snape from having these memories. They cannot leave this castle with her."

He looked around at the four sitting in front of him. "Am I to understand that you would like to assist Lady Giordano in freeing her from the clutches of certain doom?"

Before anyone could say anything, the most unexpected of people exploded in anger.

"It's an arranged _marriage_," Ron spat. "_Not_ going to prison. It's too much to take that Mione's a completely different person, and that she's engaged to bloody _Snape_, of all people. A chance at ripping them apart would be great, in my eyes, but at the same time, arranged marriages are _not_ to be annulled."

Harry, the Headmaster, and Professor McGonagall all stared at Ron and his clenched fists in surprise. '_Ron? Okay with Hermione – er, Elisabetta – marrying Professor Snape_?' Harry thought incredulously. '_The world is definitely coming to an end_.'

Shockingly, the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall, fully aware of Ron's prejudices and his language, stayed quiet.

Fields looked coolly at him. "It could be, seeing how he is a Death Eater."

"_Former_ Death Eater," Dumbledore spoke up, his anger now evident in his once-twinkling eyes. "Severus is a good man. We all know this."

"She is of good, pure blood," Fields shot right back. "She deserves someone of equal standing."

"I thought you said it was for her to have a chance to find true love," Professor McGonagall calmly reiterated. "Were you lying to us, then?"

"Equal standing, as in equal standing in matters of the heart," Fields said. "There is no reason for me to lie to you."

Harry shook his head. "Regardless of whether you are lying or not, we don't want to hurt Hermione. We want what's best for her, and if she's been engaged to Snape since birth, then I think we should let it happen. Even though the idea is a bit … disgusting. I don't know how Pureblood matters work, but it seems as if we should let them alone."

"_Professor _Snape, Harry," Albus reprimanded gently, able to at least chide Harry for his lack of respect for the Professor. "And I completely agree with you. Arranged marriages are not to be messed with, especially between two powerful families."

Fields smiled shakily. "Well, then I see that you all completely disagree with me."

He waved his wand, and the contracts disappeared.

"Can't say I didn't try," he muttered to himself, before disappearing into the Floo. "The Luxor!"

Ron and Harry were furious that their best friend was being used as a bargaining toy.

Albus and Minerva looked thoughtful, while Fawkes trilled softly in the background.

"I do believe," Albus said slowly, noticing the other teachers stirring, "that Mr. Fields is an agent of Lucius Malfoy."

Ron looked even angrier, and burst into, "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK!"

Professor McGonagall glared at him. "Really, Mr. Weasley. Do watch your mouth – just because you were not reprimanded earlier does _not_ mean it will be continually overlooked.

With a wave of her wand, Ron's mouth was spelled closed, and he had a horrible expression on his face.

"There's soap in his mouth," she informed the Headmaster and Harry coolly. "Do refrain from language in a lady's presence."

While the Headmaster seemed mildly amused, Harry was thinking. Why would an idiot lawyer who obviously didn't know how to do his job be sent to get Her – er, Elisabetta?

He sighed ruefully. Nothing made sense anymore.

"Wait," he said suddenly. "Fields claims that no one would have known about it, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"…Then … why were the Grangers killed?" Harry asked, his tone clearly suspicious.

No one could answer.

--

Fields Flooed to the Luxor, a luxurious mansion that he called home, given to him by Lucius Malfoy in thanks for all his work for him.

He sighed, and wished he could disappear forever. Lucius Malfoy was waiting for him, and he was not going to be happy with the outcomes.

"Well?"

Fields looked up in surprise. He had entered his sitting room, and found Lucius sitting this desk, nursing a glass of brandy, while the younger Malfoy, Draco, sat by him, looking just as arrogant.

"My Lord Malfoy," he began. "I apologize …"

"DAMN IT, FIELDS!" Lucius roared, standing and throwing the glass at the wall. It shattered, spilling the dark amber liquid onto the plush carpet.

Draco looked annoyed. "Well, where is she, at least? We can trick her into marrying me right now."

Fields looked ashamed for a moment. "Snape and the Giordano servant got away with her. I thought I'd be able to grab her on my way out, but I … forgot."

"Fields," Lucius said slowly. "Are you sure you're the best the MWA can offer?"

Fields nodded.

"Then explain to me why the best Muggle-Wizard Agency has to offer can't do a simple thing as find a loophole in a marriage contract so that _MY SON can marry the Giordano heiress_!" Lucius's voice grew louder and louder.

"At least I got you out of Azkaban," Fields mumbled, scared.

That was the last thing he ever said – Lucius roared, "_Avada Kedavra_!" and Fields was no more.

"Father, was that really necessary?" Draco asked in a bored tone. "You know they're still watching you."

Lucius was seething. "They can put me in Azkaban. I will be rewarded for the great suffering I will encounter for the Dark Lord. But you must marry the Giordano heiress! Or it will have been for nothing!"

Draco looked confused, but shrugged.

Lucius smashed another glass. "Damnit! You couldn't befriend her, could you?! COULD YOU?!"

Before Draco could respond, Lucius yelled, "CRUCIO!"

Lucius sneered at his screaming son. "That will teach you to be useless to me," he whispered, a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

He stared at the lifeless body of Fields as he took the Crucio of his gasping son.

"I wonder if he managed to at least plant the bug in the old coot's office," Lucius mused. "It would be nice to have Skeeter write something useful for once."

--

"I am ready."

Antonio looked up from cradling Elisabetta's head.

"Good, we need to leave. Hold onto my hand," Antonio instructed.

Severus grasped a large bag in one hand and held Antonio's hand in the other.

"Dewberry."

Immediately, Severus felt that familiar tugging at this navel as he was Portkeyed to the grand _casa_ of the Baron and Baroness Giordano.

He gripped the satchel holding his Potions ingredients tightly, thankful that he wasn't a Muggle and could shrink the suitcases that the house-elf had packed for Hermione.

_Elisabetta_.

Ah, how good it felt to say her name again. Though he never knew the young infant that he was to marry, he had rolled that name off his tongue many times, knowing that one day, she would return.

If only he married her as she came of age, and she was privately tutored by the best minds of Wizarding Europe to encourage and nurture her already-brilliant mind so she wouldn't have been his student.

If only Lucius Malfoy didn't take her away.

In that instant, his cunning mind figured out why Lucius was after him.

When they arrived at the _casa_, before he could forget, he turned to Antonio and said, "Fields is an agent of Lucius."

Antonio looked shocked for a moment, and then his face slipped into a blank mask. "Understandable."

As they walked (more like sprinted) to the carriages that would take them to the mansion, Snape was itching to hold his fiancée. It wasn't a primal need, as a man would feel for his mate, but rather a protective need, as someone would feel towards someone younger himself placed in his care.

'_I will do a better job of protecting her this time_,' he thought fiercely. '_I will not let Lucius take what is mine away from me again_.'

He knew that the two of them had to get married. They had to consummate their relationship, and they had to produce an heir. That was the most important thing to do right now, and nothing would stand in his way. They had to complete the tasks together, and the heir had to be produced.

Antonio held Elisabetta's body to him carefully, making sure that he didn't touch her inappropriately. As the bodyguard of his lady Baroness, he could not and _would_ not disgrace the Giordano name by having her sullied.

The carriage soon pulled up to the mansion.

"I will take my betrothed now," Severus said coolly as they hopped out. "You need your hands to do the Potions work, correct?"

Antonio smiled grimly once more, as he knew he would lose to the Potions Master, one way or another. He had to give up the body, in order to do Lord Snape's job – but then when Baron and Baroness Giordano saw their daughter's body in Lord Snape's arms, it would be he that would be looked upon favorably.

Oh, how he envied the subtle manipulative skills of the man.

But this was no time for jealousy, especially since Severus had to be holding the lady, anyway. He carefully handed Elisabetta to Severus, and the two rushed into the home, the doors already opened for them as if the doors themselves knew their mistress had finally come home.

As they rushed to the basement, Severus silently apologized to the Giordanos that he could not go to see them and greet them properly.

He knew that they would understand. He did hold their long-lost daughter and heiress in his hands, after all.

The potion was simmering under a stasis spell in the basement-turned-potions laboratory. Snape conjured a comfortable _chaise longue_, and laid Elisabetta down carefully. He itched to go to the potion and finish it (though he did not know what it was, he was sure he would do a better job of completing it than Antonio would), but knew that it would look better for him overall if he sat with her until the Giordanos arrived.

At that moment, the Giordanos, dressed for the day (it was already almost noon), clutching each other as their eyes fell upon the sleeping Elisabetta.

Severus stood up, and bowed to them. "Baron Giordano. Baroness Giordano."

Neither answered – both were too overcome with emotion at the sight of their already-grown daughter.

"My Lord Snape, please prepare her for the potion. You must hold her down, and open her mouth for me to pour this into her throat."

"What kind of potion is it?" Snape asked.

"A memory and power restorative," Antonio responded.

Severus flicked his wand, and a small vial with a needle at the end appeared. "Fill this vial with the potion. This is easier."

Antonio, awed by the Potions Master's wandwork, silently filled the vial and handed it over.

Severus flicked a spot on the inside of Elisabetta's elbow a couple times, looking for a vein that he could insert the needle into.

Baroness Giordano gasped, and was about to rush forward to stop him before Antonio said, "Milady, please, stop. This Muggle method is more effective than trying to force it down her throat."

Baron Giordano glared at Antonio for his lack of respect towards the Baroness, but she didn't seem to mind – she seemed to almost expect it. She bit her lip, and nodded trustfully.

Severus slowly inserted the needle into Elisabetta's vein, ignoring the gasps and moans of the Giordanos behind him. _Muggle methods may be Muggle_, he told himself grimly, _but at least they work_.

After emptying the vial, he placed Elisabetta's arm gently on her stomach. Still sitting by her side, he waited for a reaction.

The other three held their breaths while they waited. The potion was supposed to work instantaneously …

No one could bear to think what would happen if the potion was made incorrectly.

After a few minutes, the crackling of the fire was the only sound in the basement. Then, ever so slowly, Elisabetta's arm twitched. Her body shifted slightly.

And then her eyes opened, revealing the brilliant blue eyes of the Giordano line, staring directly into the hard eyes of Severus Snape.


	7. Illuminating

**AN**: omg, I can't believe my reviewers still love it :'] thanks very much for your support! Hopefully this chapter, the beginning of the action, keeps you guys interested and was worth the wait! I am a terrible person for not updating in so long x___x No good reason could ever make up for this long of a wait … I'm really sorry!! Hope you enjoy this chapter

**Chapter 7 – Illuminating**

_Darkness. It was the first thing Hermione noticed after the piercing, terrified screams of Harry and Ron abruptly stopped._

_She felt warmth, but there was no light. Where was the warmth coming from?_

_Above being afraid, Hermione was annoyed. Where was light? _

'_Where am I?'_

_She couldn't see anything except the dark. As she walked – was she really walking? Or was she floating? – she couldn't even see her own hands in front of her._

_Muttering to herself, she was quite frustrated that she did not know where she was._

'_I can't be dead,' she rationalized. 'I am still thinking, and this looks nothing like Elysian Fields. So where in the world am I?'_

_At that, she suddenly realized that she could possibly not be in the world anymore._

'_Hm,' she pondered. 'I wonder if that Releasing Spell had anything to do with it. I am almost certain that was a Releasing Spell because of the incantation they used, Release, really, how simple is that … on top of that, they were holding hands, so contact was kept at all times. They said the Releasing Incantation prior to the Release, so I guess this is what the effect must be.'_

"_Elisabetta …"_

_Startled, she turned towards the sound of the voice calling her. _

"_Elisabetta … come home …"_

_She began walking towards the voice. It was warm, a male voice that was silky yet chilling to her very core …_

"_Come to me, Elisabetta."_

_Suddenly, all the darkness faded away, replaced swiftly with light. _

_A soft moonbeam-like light shined on Severus Snape._

_Hermione gasped. "Professor?!"_

_Severus held his hand out. "Come with me, Elisabetta. Come back home."_

_Hermione bit her lip, then remembered that she was now Elisabetta. _

_How odd._

"_Elisabetta. Please, my love."_

_Hermione sharply drew in a breath. Did … did Professor Snape just … ??_

_Well, she was betrothed to him after all. _

_But he was 19 years her senior, based on the information in __Hogwarts, a History__._

_She sighed. Life was complicated. _

_But she knew she would rather be in the light with him than in the darkness alone._

_As she was about to take his hand, she heard hissing behind her._

_Turning, she gasped, horrified. A large snake, the size of the basilisk from Harry and Ron's descriptions, slithered behind her, its eyes as red as blood._

"_Traitor …. You shall never have her. The ritual will never be complete, and you will never find the inheritancceeeeee!"_

_Confused and beginning to feel a little afraid, Hermione turned back. "Severus?"_

_A look of pure concern and love filled his eyes. "Please, my love. We must leave now, or else I will not be able to protect you."_

_Without hesitation, she took the proffered hand, and closed her eyes._

"_ELISABETTA!" _

_A sudden jolt on her body made her cry out. Her eyes flew open._

--

Severus stared unblinking into the sharp gaze of Elisabetta.

"Hello, Professor Snape," she said, Hermione's voice replaced with a musically-lilting one. Then, gazing beyond him, she smiled. "Hello, Baron and Baroness Giordano."

With these eight words, the Potions Master's resolve shattered as he melted into her gaze. Just as quickly, he put his defenses up again. Nodding curtly, he stood up, and let her hand fall. He didn't even realize he had been holding it.

The Giordanos rushed to her side, holding her close as they embraced her between them.

"Oh, my baby," Baroness Giordano sobbed, tears soaking Hermione's robes. "My baby."

Baron Giordano just held her tight, as if he were afraid she would disappear again if he let go. Unbidden tears sprang into his eyes as well, which he vainly tried to hide.

"For the past eighteen years, I have called two other people Mamma and Papa," she said carefully, as they slowly released her. "But then they were killed, and I found out they were not my parents. Although I do not agree with the way that you dispensed of them and revealed the truth to me, I am thankful that I do know my true roots. I do apologize, though, that I will be unable to call you Mamma or Papa for the time being. I would like to do some research of my own and make sure that I am the Giordano Heiress."

Severus rolled his eyes at her level-headedness, even in a time such as this. But he was inwardly proud that she was not a hysterical teen – he did not and would not deal with hormonal teenagers. Especially if it was his fiancée.

The Baron and Baroness looked at each other, confused, and turned back to her. "What do you mean, dispensed?" the Baron asked, his voice deep and rich.

Elisabetta cocked her head, surprised. "Didn't you kill the Grangers? My former parents? To get me back?"

Severus blinked, the only sign of being unnerved by the bluntness of Hermione.

'_No_,' he thought slowly. '_Elisabetta_.'

Baron and Baroness Giordano stared at each other in shock, sitting down on chairs that appeared out of nowhere. "My dear Elisabetta, it is horrendous that your homecoming is marred by the deaths of my cousins," Baroness Giordano gently began.

Baron Giordano shook his head. "We are not behind the murders of the Grangers. We merely received a telegram that our cousins had been killed, and that you were their adopted daughter. Your mother immediately sent out her men to find you. How fortunate we are that you were found with your fiancée."

Elisabetta bristled at the mention of her fiancée, but stilled, and pondered. "I wonder why the person who killed the Grangers would write 'traitor' and 'liar' on the walls of a burning home, and then burn the insignia of the Giordano family into the walls as well."

Severus intervened here while the Giordanos blanched. "Miss Granger," he barked. "Wake up."

Elisabetta turned to face him with an eerie smile. "Why, Professor Snape," she said, smiling. "You haven't changed your attitude towards me at all."

"_Finite Cursoratem_!" Severus shouted suddenly, pointing his wand at Elisabetta as a pale green light shot out.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING, MAN?!" roared Baron Giordano, leaping to his feet, looking as if he could murder Severus right there and then.

"P-professor Severus?" Elisabetta's voice was different. Quieter, still musically lilting, but … different. Not cursed.

Baron Giordano, who was holding his wand to Severus's neck, turned around towards his daughter, to see a dark purple light lift out of her body, and escaping out of the home.

Severus smirked. "Baron," he said, "I believe I, of all people, would recognize the signs of a Curse. Especially since Miss Granger – pardon me, Miss Giordano – would never speak of such matters so bluntly or carelessly in front of mixed company."

When Elisabetta collapsed back onto the chaise, Baroness Giordano took her daughter into her arms once more. "Oh, my baby," she murmured again, tucking stray mahogany curls behind her ear.

"How did you know?" Baron Giordano said. "How? We were all present, we all watched her wake up from the potion."

Severus turned coolly back to the shaking Antonio. "A Potions Master," he sneered, "would _never_ mistake wilted dewberry petals for fresh ones."

The Baron turned angrily to Antonio. "You," he snarled. "You _dare_ curse my daughter—"

"Claudio," Baroness Giordano reprimanded softly. "He didn't mean to. He is a YY."

Baron Giovanni Claudio Giordano grunted at his beloved, and did not curse the poor, trembling man.

"The Baroness is correct," Severus smoothly agreed. "Anyone with even a modicum of intelligence would have known that. It is something that could have been easily remedied had anyone else made the potion."

"But Severus," the Baroness said, cocking her head reminiscent of a motion that Elisabetta had made just a moment ago. "Antonio had to make the potion. You had to stay in bodily contact with her at all times. Didn't he tell you?"

Severus snarled inwardly at the sudden turn of events, and cursed the Giordano curiosity – or was it the Contessa curiosity, because the Baroness was a Contessa before she was a Giordano? "My lady, I apologize. I do realize that now, but I was not informed. It is by sheer luck that I held Lady Giordano."

The silence became palpable as Antonio inwardly bristled at the many insults that Severus threw at him in a few words. How did that man do it?

"But I do wonder who murdered the Grangers," the Baron wondered aloud, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I wonder if _Elisabetta_ will be all right," the Baroness said, redirecting all attention to the heiress.

She did not look too well, but color was starting to return to her pale face. "I'll be fine, Professor," she said, her voice also starting to regain strength. "I always do bounce back."

Severus stared at her with a rather fond look in his eyes, before it quickly disappeared and was replaced with annoyance. "Yes, yes," he said, with a slight roll of his eyes, "the know-it-all can come back from anything, _including_ a botched Polyjuice transformation.

Elisabetta blushed prettily while Baroness Giordano peered curiously at Severus. Baron Giordano did his best not to seem curious as well, but Severus knew that he wanted to know the story as well.

"It seems as if right now, Elisabetta needs her rest," Baroness Giordano stated. "For now, I will escort Elisabetta to her room, and then later tonight, during and after dinner, we can get reacquainted."

Severus bowed. "I assume that dinner is still at 6:00 pm?"

Baron Giordano nodded curtly. "It is. But before that, we should have a light lunch while Elisabetta rests."

Baroness Giordano stood up, supporting Elisabetta. "I will be down to join you in a few moments. You may start ahead without me."

As Elisabetta and Baroness Giordano made their way out of the basement (with the assistance of invisible house elves who were ready to assist their mistresses), Severus, Baron Giordano, and Antonio watched quietly.

When the door close, Baron Giordano turned to Antonio, and asked him to leave.

Antonio bowed out, and Severus was left with his future father-in-law.

"Tell me what happened," Baron Giordano commanded, a threatening tone hanging in the air, as if to say, 'Or else.'

'Like I would do otherwise,' Severus thought.

"Where shall I start, milord?" Severus asked quietly, not wanting to irk the Baron.

"Tell me when you knew she was my daughter," he said. "And tell me everything."

Severus nodded. He took a minute to collect himself, and then suggested, "Perhaps we should go to the parlor and wait for the Baroness before I begin speaking."

The Baron pursed his lips at the prospect of waiting more, but he quickly agreed. He left the room, barking orders to house elves to prepare a light lunch at the parlor for three.

Severus rubbed his temple, wishing he wasn't the one to reveal to the Baron that his daughter had faced Voldemort.

--

Baroness Giordano did not know how to act around her daughter.

She was grateful, however odd it may seen, that her daughter wasn't in the best mood to talk. It felt good to be able to treat her daughter as she would've as a baby, watching over her movements and making certain that she was all right. Savoring the feeling of helping her daughter, she couldn't help but feel a bit angry at being robbed of spending her daughter's childhood with her.

"You don't need to assist me all the way, Baroness," a quiet voice suddenly said, breaking the silence.

Baroness Giordano stopped in the middle of the hallway they were walking down, looking at the woman who was leaning against her. "I'm sorry?"

"I can make it to my room on my own, Baroness," Elisabetta said again, her voice a bit stronger now. "I know after a bit of rest, I will be all right. For now, I can walk on my own, if you could just lead the way, please."

The Baroness recognized the Giordano stubbornness and defiance in Elisabetta's eyes – any doubt that this woman was not her daughter was completely erased by her burning eyes.

She straightened up, letting go of Elisabetta slowly. Elisabetta, still in the robes she dressed in at the hospital, straightened up as well, her posture shifting immediately as she struggled to walk confidently.

The Baroness watched proudly, albeit a bit sadly, at her daughter's antics. What she would have given to see Elisabetta take her first steps … to see her first smile, to hear her baby laughter. To see the doubt cloud Elisabetta's eyes about who her true mother was hurt.

She had taken for granted that her daughter, her baby, would be returned to her, not as a full-grown, fully-trained witch that stood before her, but as the baby she remembered. 'That, of course, would not be possible,' she mused. 'Oh, my daughter. My darling.'

It took everything in her willpower not to reach over and just crush Elisa to her, never letting her go again or out of her sight.

But Elisabetta was not a baby anymore.

"Which way to my room, Baroness?" Elisabetta asked politely, breaking into the Baroness's thoughts.

Inwardly shaking herself free from her thoughts, the Baroness gestured to a door down the hallway. "It's just a bit more. And, Elisabetta, you don't have to call me Baroness. You will be uncomfortable, as you said earlier, calling me anything like 'Mother' or 'Mamma,' but you may call me whatever else you wish. 'Baroness' does seem like a mouthful to call someone who is your family, wouldn't you say?"

Elisabetta smiled a bit at that as well. "I understand," she replied. "But I do not know what else I can call you for the time being. Calling you 'Baroness' or 'Lady' does seem a bit formal. Calling you by your first name would also be a bit weird and informal, as my research of wizarding noble families indicated."

"That is true," the Baroness said. "My full name is a bit long, as well. Sofia Amalia Contessa Giordano."

"I _would_ like to do some more research," Hermione said, "before I can call you Mother to ensure that I really am who everyone says I am. Until then, I shall continue calling you 'Baroness' and 'Baron.' Does that sound fair?"

The Baroness agreed. "It does."

They walked up to the front of a beautifully decorated door. "This is your room, Elisabetta," the Baroness said. "I won't intrude on your privacy, no matter how much I want to be with you at this moment. This room was specially designed for you at birth – it was to match your mood and personality as you grew up. Hopefully, when you enter this room, the charm still holds, and the room is to your liking."

Elisabetta smiled. "Thank you, Baroness."

"I will be back for you at 5:30 to assist your dressing for dinner."

"Thank you. Oh … and Baroness?"

The Baroness turned back to Elisabetta. "Yes?"

"Would you mind terribly if my name was shortened to just 'Elisa' as a nickname?" she asked a bit shyly, uncharacteristically. "I usually don't tolerate nicknames, but 'Elisabetta' has too many syllables to be used in casual talk."

The Baroness hid a smile, and nodded. "Of course, Elisa," she said, pronouncing the name so prettily Elisabetta was immediately taken with her shortened name.

"Normally, I would ask to keep my name, but it holds too many memories … and the Grangers did say that Hermione would be dead once my true nature was revealed," Elisa said. "I will, however, once I confirm my identity, want to make Hermione my new middle name so that I can still be called either Hermione or Elisa."

"Understandable," the Baroness said. Suddenly, her eyes swam with tears. "Oh, Elisa … do you have any idea how long we have waited for this day? Every day, we waited for news of your whereabouts … I am just glad that Severus has finally brought you back to us."

Elisabetta gave her a smile. Making a quick decision, she wrapped her arms around this woman who called herself her mother. 'I'm not sure who you are, let alone who I am,' she thought, 'but no mother should ever feel the loss of losing a child.'

"Thank you for being so respectful of my privacy and for giving me space to ponder on these new events," Elisa said, still holding tight. "If I am truly your daughter, I am that much luckier."

The Baroness sniffled, and held her daughter tight. 'You are my daughter,' she thought. 'I know you are.'

When Elisa released her, the two stood back.

"You should go in now," the Baroness said, wiping away tears. "There will be a house elf in there to assist you in your dress, and to help you with anything you may need."

Elisa nodded, and her mother went on her way.

Taking a deep breath, Elisa put her hand on her doorknob, and turned it.

--

A shadow watched from the branches of the tree that stood right outside the window into the hallway of the Giordano mansion, particularly the hallway that held Elisabetta's door.

He watched as mother and daughter embraced, as mother left and daughter remained behind, staring at the door uncertainly. He watched as daughter opened the door and entered her room, her haven, and shut the door firmly behind her.

"So," the voice sneered, filled with hatred and contempt. "The _Heiress_ is finally home."

He leapt from the tree, quietly, quickly, and made his way out of the wards.

He had work to do.


	8. Enlightening

**A/N**: Please note that I will be calling Hermione 'Elisa' now. Some characters may still reference her as Hermione, but anyone going through a name change (particularly Hermione/Elisa) would still be called both names, at least for a given amount of time.

Also, is there anyone who speaks Italian who would like to help out? I don't know much, but if readers don't mind my non-existent Italian skills (except through Google Translate), then I'll just stick with a few words thrown in here and there to make it more believable.

Alas, I would have updated sooner, but after I typed up half of chapter 8 (I really did, it was almost 8 to 9 pages long!), my computer deleted the file. I have no idea how that happened, but I wasn't able to save it, either. Disheartened, I haven't been able to write it all over again, until now. My sincerest apologies!! :(

**Chapter 8 – Enlightening**

Harry was not exactly happy at the way things were turning out.

After returning to the room he was staying at in Gryffindor Tower during his duration at Hogwarts for the Reconstruction, he couldn't help but wonder what that was all about. At the moment, though, he was very curious as to why Ron felt so strongly about arranged marriages.

The pair had walked back in silence, but now they were in the Common Room, alone. Sitting on a couch, the two stared at the fireplace, watching the flames dance.

"Mum and Dad had an arranged marriage."

Shocked, Harry turned to Ron. "What?!"

Ron nodded, staring at the fire. "To everyone else, it may seem as if they were in love when they got married, but … their marriage was arranged. Even though the Weasleys were poor, the Prewitts – that's Mum's side of the family – thought it would be a good, safe match for their daughter."

_Safe_.

"That's why you're okay. With this."

Ron nodded slowly. "At least she'll be safe."

The fire's crackling filled the silence.

After a couple moments, Harry stood up. "Let's go find Herm—er, Elisabetta."

Ron looked up at him this time, surprised. "What?"

"I still have the Marauder's Map. Let's find her. She'll be needing us right now."

Before Ron could say anything, Harry had already bounded up the stairs to his room, flicking his trunk open with a wave of his wand and searching for the Map.

Once found, he went back down the stairs to Ron and activated the Map.

"Bloody _hell_."

"She's … not here?"

"Where the hell did that man and Snape take her?!" Harry burst out, incensed. "How could they just _leave _without telling us?!

"Let's go talk to Dumbledore again, mate. This doesn't look good – Snape's not on the Map, either."

Swearing, Harry grabbed the Map and Ron's wrist, running out of the Common Room as fast as he could to reach the Headmaster with the knowledge of Hermione – Elisabetta's – and Snape's absences.

--

A familiar murmur ran through Giorda, the main Wizarding village that lay on the outskirts of the Giordanos' home. In a manner similar to fiefdom of the past, villagers relied on the Giordanos for protection, and food and shelter during hard times.

"He's back," one woman whispered to another.

"He's _gorgeous,_" another breathed.

"Mommy, he's saving us again!" a little boy yelled triumphantly.

The man smiled a kind smile outwardly, while inside he was jumping up and down in evil glee. "I'm back, everyone."

The villagers gathered in the town square, where this man, nicknamed the Black Hound, came to see them every so often. "What news do you bring of the Palazzo, signore?" the head of the villagers asked.

The one called the Black Hound shook his head. "I'm afraid _she_ is back."

"She's back?"

"She?"

Children started wailing at the top of their lungs, while women turned to their husband in fright, trying to appease the scared children.

"The Heiress has finally returned to receive the Inheritance that will protect this village for the next hundred years … but I don't trust her." The Black Hound waited for his words to carry, and inwardly smirked at the outcome.

"Why should we trust someone who left us 19 years ago to fend for ourselves? We need no Heiress like that," one man in the crowd boldly declared.

"Sì, sì! What kind of Heiress just leaves her people like that?"

"L'ereditiera … sir, we wish you could be L'erede." [Heiress, Heir]

"As the liaison between _il palazzo_ and us, we know you have the correct information. If L'ereditiera deserted us almost two decades ago, why is she back? I don't trust her either," another man announced, people nodding and murmuring their agreement. Why was she back? What did she want with them, anyway?

'Perfect,' he thought. 'They are doubting.'

"She did not have the food necessary to sustain the village during the cold winter years delivered, she did not care for our sick and young, and she cares not for the traditions of the villagers of Giorda … we cannot accept her as our Heiress!" a woman in the crowd yelled.

Other villagers yelled their agreement, raising fists into the air in defiance.

"We know the Inheritance is vital, and we have lived for so long without it. We need her in order for the Inheritance to work, but she refuses!" one inane villager deduced without any evidence.

But once uttered, the rest of the villagers grew angry. "She must not refuse! Or … we refuse her!"

"Is there any other way we can receive the Inheritance without it being from an untrustworthy witch?" another asked.

The head leader, quiet until now, spoke. "We do not know for certain if she truly is untrustworthy, or if she has truly refused the Inheritance until now, or if she had actually deserted us. There are rumors that Death Eaters"—here, the villagers all made the sign against Evil—"kidnapped her, and that she has only just returned.

But it was too late – the seeds of doubt had already been planted. "How do you know that? It's not what the Black Hound is saying! He always provided us with food whenever _il palazzo_ didn't give it to us!"

"I say, refuse the Heiress! We should have a say in who receives in the Inheritance!"

The head leader watched sadly as his villagers were torn apart inside by the evil words of the Black Hound.

"We should subject her to the powers of La Verità! La Verità **never** lies!"

"We should! We as villagers have at least that right!"

La Verità, the Well of Truth that lay between the Giordano home and the village, produced water that was similar to Veritaserum – it made the speaker tell the truth, no matter what. Highly guarded and protected, it could only be used in times of dire emergency.

The Black Hound froze. If _she_ drank that, then … "That is not a good—"

"It has been decided. We will request the Heiress drinks from La Verità, and we shall question her."

The Black Hound glared daggers at the leader of the village. 'That fool! He knows something … I must get rid of him, I must get him out of the way! She must never drink from that well!'

"I will go now. _Arrivederci_." [Goodbye]

As quickly as he had arrived, he disappeared.

One villager stood aside, quietly watching from his home close to the village. "Schifezza," he muttered. "Shit."

The only one besides the leader to remain impervious to the Black Hound's seductive words knew the true nature of the Heiress, and knew her heart was good and kind. He knew that she would successfully gain the Inheritance. But he stayed quiet, lest he cast suspicion on himself – the leader challenging the Black Hound was one thing, but a townsperson could not.

It was already hard enough to pretend to be someone he wasn't …

Quickly, he cast a silencing spell and a locking charm on his door, drew all his curtains, and made sure everything remained dark, before throwing Floo powder into the darkened fire and yelling, "Headmaster's Office!"

--

A chirping sound that Albus had installed on his fireplace to warn of Flooers chirped. He prepared himself – it was a friend, for sure, but who called at this time?

"Headmaster."

Albus stood up immediately from his desk, approaching the fireplace. "Emmett? What are you doing here? It is dangerous for you to keep coming here! You must be more careful, you cannot continue to risk the wrath of –"

"He is back," the man named Emmett interrupted. "He is ready to turn her into nothing. He is ready to take his rightful place, and he will do anything for it – even though it is not truly his."

The Headmaster paled. "Oh, dear."

"Headmaster! Headmaster!"

Without further warning, Harry and Ron burst through the office without knocking. "Oops … sorry, Headmaster, I didn't know you had company …"

"Harry, if it is urgent, do not worry. This is …"

The Headmaster turned to Emmett, silently asking if he could do introductions.

"Emmett. Nice to meet you, Harry Potter. And Ronald Weasley."

The two boys looked at him, stunned momentarily that he knew their names, but brushed it off as another person knowing who the Boy-Who-Lived and his best friend were.

"Is this a bad time? I'm sorry to have interrupted your meeting, but the Map shows …"

"I will come back at a later time with further information, Headmaster," Emmett said, taking the cue from Harry that they needed privacy. He stood and Flooed away wordlessly.

Harry watched Emmett go – the strange man seemed familiar, but he couldn't exactly place where he had seen him before. His features had been ordinary, with mousy brown hair and hazel eyes, and he was of medium height. Nothing special. And then he remembered that he had to tell the Headmaster something urgent.

"Headmaster … Ron and I were looking at the Map, and we couldn't find Hermione – er, Elisabetta – or Snape!" Harry said, a bit of fear in his eyes.

The headmaster nodded. "_Professor_ Snape, Harry. I knew when Antonio left with Elisabetta's body, they would leave the castle."

"But … how? I thought Apparition wasn't possible, and your Floo is the only one active …"

"There was a special Portkey made, I believe, ahead of time by Antonio and the one he answers to."

Ron frowned. "How? How could they have known that they would have to leave immediately, and couldn't return to use the Floo? That's probably why that old fart was waiting around, prolonging the inevitable."

The headmaster shook his head. "Right now, we can only wait for assurance that they are all right. And, in my heart, I believe that things will be fine."

Harry and Ron stared at each other, uncertain.

--

The First things (yes, the "F" had to be capitalized, for there were many things to notice in this room, but these, above all else, stood out as the First things she would ever notice about her room) that Elisa noticed were her walls.

They weren't walls, precisely, but rather wall-to-wall, ceiling-to-ceiling bookshelves, filled with every kind of book imaginable.

Jane Austen. Charlotte Bronte. Emily Bronte. _Anne_ Bronte.

Oscar Wilde. T.S. Eliot. Thomas Hardy. Jonathan Swift. William Butler Yeats. William Blake. Percy Bysshe Shelley. _Mary_ Shelley. Robert Browning, Elizabeth Barrett Browning.

Leo Tolstoy. Fyodor Dostoyevsky. James Joyce. Ernest Hemingway. Virginia Woolf.

Ralph Waldo Emerson. Henry David Thoreau. William Henry Channing. Nathaniel Hawthorne. Edgar Allan Poe.

Elisa thought she would swoon. All her friends from childhood, and more, were all here.

The room also probably read the ever-practical side of her personality – there were some parts of the walls that weren't covered in bookshelves, left to make space for a large, four-poster bed with shimmering gossamer curtains, a lovely antique desk with a matching chair that looked perfect for doing research and homework, and two plush chairs that sat facing each other next to a fireplace, where a fire blazed cheerfully, throwing amusing shadows across the room.

Two doors, each next to the other with a mirror hanging on the wall between them, led to two different rooms. Elisa tried the door closest to her, and discovered her … bathroom, for lack of a better word.

A large bath stood in the middle of the room, with not as many taps as Hogwarts, but enough to make sure she would always be satisfied. Two walls were actually mirrors, and the sinks were plentiful.

'I could have a sleepover, and all the girls would never fight for a sink or mirror space,' she thought, bemused.

A shower with stone walls stood in one corner for more practical bathing purposes.

The bathroom was connected to her walk-in closet, which was what the other door outside led to. It was every girl's dream – mannequins in glass display cases displayed the latest fashions, particularly the fall line. She wasn't quite sure of all the brands displayed, but she definitely recognized Chanel, Bottega Veneta, and Carolina Herrera among all the clothes.

There were plain clothes as well, but even those looked expensive. Blouses and pants were pressed and ironed, all wrinkle free. Casual wear also looked expensive – how many pairs of jeans were there? And she knew each cost at least …

Merlin.

Bags were lined up alphabetically by brand. Tasteful, subtle perfumes that Elisa would love were arranged on a wide vanity table, along with several different brands of makeup.

Elisa gaped, and decided she would definitely have to learn how to wear makeup. Though none of these luxurious items were really on her "MUST HAVE IN MY ROOM!" list, she knew that there must be a good reason they were all displayed – particularly since she was, apparently, the daughter of an important, rich family.

Her fingertips brushed over an Oscar de la Renta evening gown that she had seen in one of the fashion magazines lying around.

"Merlin," she whispered. Never before had she seen such gorgeous items, never before had she seen such _expensive _items.

The reality hit her – if she really was who they said she was, she would never want for anything.

Elisa's mind rattled. For one, she was never one for fashion or glitz or paparazzi. She hated attention, she hated being stared at, she hated being talked about.

But as the missing daughter of the Giordano family, she would have all three in her face, constantly.

'How did Harry handle his stupid fame all these years?' she grumbled.

On top of that, her ties as Hermione Granger, one-third of the Golden Trio, recipient of the highest NEWT scores in the history of Hogwarts, and just all-around, academic genius …

She sighed. If she really was Elisabetta Giordano, life was never going to be normal again.

But then again, as the Boy-Who-Lived-Again's best friend, it never was…

At least she would still be able to study, she hoped. She could not _not_ study or research or get a job.

She sighed again. Now people would want to hire her not only because of her grades, but also because of her name.

_If _ she really was Elisabetta.

Suddenly, she remembered the betrothal promise with Professor Snape.

_That_ struck her harder than anything else. If she really was Elisabetta, she would have to marry Professor Snape.

Biting her lip, Hermione walked out of the room, and headed towards the one thing that had almost always guaranteed an answer to her questions: her books. If the room knew what she wanted, the books had to have been arranged a certain way.

First by subject – fiction, classics, non-fiction, textbooks, etc. Then by year of publication. And then alphabetical by author.

She would need a genealogy or a book on the history of the Giordanos. She guessed the reason why she had never heard of this family before was that they were Italian –

She gasped. 'Wait.'

"I'M IN ITALY RIGHT NOW?!"

Her stunned realization filled the empty room.

"Oh, Merlin … how did I get to Italy from England?!"

After a few moments of pacing, she figured she either came by Portkey with Professor Snape and … Antonio, was that his name? Or by plane. She decided the former was more likely, but that means it would have to have been planned ahead of time … especially if they Portkeyed from Hogwarts directly, which was more likely since it did not seem plausible that they could have slipped out of the castle unnoticed …

Unless they were noticed? Had they wandered out of the castle, to where the Portkey and Apparition borders would not prevent them from leaving?

She sat on the bed, dazed. So who killed her parents – the Grangers? How did her identity come to be known to the Giordanos, when they didn't know about the deaths of the Grangers? How did Antonio come to Hogwarts, then?

And most importantly, what happened after she passed out?

Too many questions filled her mind. Suddenly hit with confusion and a barrage of questions her brain just could not answer because she did not know and books could not tell her, she sank back into the pillows, falling asleep almost immediately.

She did not hear the pop of a house elf come in; she did not feel the house elf changing her clothes with a couple whispered words, exchanging her hospital robes for something more comfortable and appropriate for bed.

She knew nothing as she slumbered, without dreams.

--

Severus was nervous, a rare occurrence for him. As the Baroness joined them, a house-elf popped up and served three plates of salad, accompanied by rolls.

"Is she asleep now?"

"Yes," the Baroness nodded, taking a seat next to her husband at the small, round table. "I watched her enter her rooms and close the door. I am sure she will be safe, especially with the house elf I posted at her door. If she does not change, the house elf has orders to change her."

Severus chuckled at the irony. "I am not so sure she will appreciate that," he said, mirth in his voice. "She was the creator of S.P.E.W., otherwise known as the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. She hated that the house elves were treated badly, and constantly tried to get people to support her in her campaign."

The Baron and Baroness were horrified. "What? _My_ daughter, a promoter of _elfish welfare_?" the Baron repeated, in disbelief. "But … does she not know how the house elves came into creation as a consequence of the truce between the Malfoys and our family?"

Snape merely raised an eyebrow here.

The Baroness gave an amused sigh. "Darling, why would she know about that? Only our family members know that, and she's only recently found out (this morning, remember?) that she is, in fact, a Giordano."

"My dear, it is quite bizarre to even _hear_ that," the Baron faintly protested. "What other crazy situations did my daughter get herself into? How do you know this?"

Severus waited a few moments, and then began talking. "I might as well start from the beginning. As you know, I am a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On the first day of her first year, at her sorting, I noticed something different about her …"

The explanation continued well into the afternoon, the plates of salad and rolls nibbled at, many cups of tea (and brandy, in the case of the Baron) drank to calm nerves, a few crystal cases exploded due to the Baron's uncontrolled anger, _especially_ at hearing about –

"_**VOLDEMORT**_?!" he roared, jumping out of his seat once more. "You _**knew**_, _ALL THIS TIME_, just _who _she was and HOW IMPORTANT she is, and yet you **STILL** let her befriend _Harry Potter_ and walk a road of _almost certain __**DEATH**_?! Severus, are you MAD?! What if she didn't survive? What if we never knew our little girl was alive, after all this time—"

"Please, dear, settle down," the Baroness pleaded, reaching out a calming hand. "I am not happy with this either, but I believe these events have lead to her coming home."

Severus nodded, still ever the spy with his mask firmly in place. He was not one to wear his heart on his sleeve, unlike Hermione – _Elisabetta_ – who definitely received her temperament from her father.

Once the Baron sat back down, the Baroness turned to Severus. "So that is why you were quite sure that Hermione Granger was actually Elisabetta – the birthmark you saw once at her ceremony, her eyes, and the Giordano stubbornness."

"Yes. I have a very good memory, and the brimming intelligence that Hermione held was not normal for a regular Muggleborn witch. She was special, certainly. And her eye color – I have yet to see anyone else with the brilliant blue of the Giordano line in their eyes. I suspected that Hermione was Elisabetta at first, but it wasn't until recently, as I saw her grow and mature, that I knew for certain."

"Why?" the Baron said, finally bringing himself to ask a question after calming down.

"As the Heiress of the Inheritance, and my future wife, she would have the royal blood of the Giordanos flowing in her veins. That is not something that can be taken lightly, especially since it is innate. She became more regal, and students came to her and asked to help solve arguments, for she was just. She was a good Head Girl, handing out fair punishments and treating all Houses equally, which was rare for someone from Gryffindor."

The Baron frowned. "How interesting. Our daughter seems to have grown with the correct attitude, and yet … I am afraid we will have to teach her proper court etiquette to have her ready for your engagement ball."

Severus raised an eyebrow here. "Surely, you would give her some more time to get used to the idea of being an entirely different person before you urge her to marry me?"

"And why not?"

"Because I was her hated professor for years, Baron. She could not see me as anything more, especially right now. I believe she is having what some people call an identity crisis, and I do not think it is wise to have her marry her old professor in the midst of that," Severus explained.

"I know you have my daughter's best interests at heart, Severus, but it would help her more if you were married. The Inheritance must be established, and you must marry in order for that to occur."

Severus frowned at the mention of the Inheritance. "What is that? The Inheritance? I'm certain I've heard about it before …"

"We only tell the Heiress and her fiancé what it is the day of their wedding, so during the ceremony, they know what it is."

Severus nodded. "I see. And yet, I take it this … Inheritance … is extremely important?"

"Lord Severus Tobias Snape-Prince, _you_ must be the one to marry our Elisabetta. There can be no other."

Severus was taken aback at the use of his full title, but was even more startled to see that the Baron, in what he said, was very, very serious.

Slowly, he asked, "Why?"

"Because," the Baron grimly stated, "if you don't, we shall all die."


End file.
